<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Idols by Draconia1011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979220">The Lost Idols</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011'>Draconia1011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles Of Vraeviterra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 chapters yay!, And Lumina as well, Angst and Feels, Chongyun is British, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I am bad at Hillichurlian, I only own Tsukiyomi, I should stop with the random tags, International Fanworks Day 2021, Kinda sorry about the owo's, Len is the main character, Len will get a banana in due time, No Beta, Oh yeah' swearing' lots of swearing, Thanks for 400 hits!, and the other original characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A concert goes horribly wrong due to an attack on The Virtual Singer, Hatsune Miku. Rin is kidnapped in the fray, and Len is hunted down for being "The Shining One" in another world. What will the boy do to change the fate of the intertwined worlds, and keep Rin safe?</p><p> </p><p>Act 1: [Fleeting Peace]: 1 - 5<br/>Act 2: [Trial By Fire]: 6 - 13<br/>Act 3: [Innocent Rain]: 14 - 23<br/>Act 4: [Masquerade By Midwinter]: 24 - 30<br/>Act 5: [Mystical Medicine, Malevolent Mysteries]: 31 - ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chongyun/Xingqiu (Genshin Impact), Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi Amaki (UTAU), Kokuhatsu Chigau &amp; Kokuhatsu Shinosuke (The Lost Idols), Megurine Luka/Meiko, Yahne &amp; Bennett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles Of Vraeviterra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ☆ Reality Isn't As Nice As You Think ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date is August, 5, 20XX. A young boy is standing outside a ticket booth. He is fair skinned, with blonde hair that is holding up well in the rain. "Um.. Mister, may I have two tickets? I - I have the money for it.." The young boy asks, nervously. "Sure kid!" The ticket man says, happily. "You're in luck, these are the last tickets!" The man says, handing the tickets to the boy. The boy quickly gives the money to the man, takes the tickets, and scurries off into the auditorium. "Len, over here!" A girl's voice crys out to the boy. The boy, named Len, ran towards the girl. "Rin, I got the tickets!" Len sits down next to the girl, who is named Rin. "Though, what took you so long? Also, I didn't even need the ticket, someone helped me sneak in." Rin says. "T - Then I wouldn't have to talk to the ticket man.." Len replies, sheepishly. "Damn, Len. I knew you were shy, but never this shy!" Rin says, her voice turning into laughter. "Rin, please keep it down! Others could hear us..." Len replies. "Look, the show is starting!" Rin says, turning her brother's head toward the stage. </p>
<p>A girl with turquoise pigtails steps out onto the stage. The crowd starts chanting her name, Miku. Miku, Miku, Miku. The chanting can be heard all throughout the auditorium. Len notices a red dot on Miku's chest. Then, a deafening sound is heard. When Len opens his eyes, he finds Miku plastered to the wall, her chest bleeding a  crimson liquid. The auditorium has a metallic smell. Len can hear his sister notice the crimson liquid, and she starts whimpering. Len hears the crowd going wild, as they try to leave the auditorium. Len grabs his sister's hand, and tries to pull her toward the exit, but she doesn't move. Rin throws her brother's hand on the ground and looks at him, her eyes puffy from crying. Rin suddenly turns around and leaves, her footsteps muffled by the crowd. For fear of his own safety, Len follows the crowd, regrettably, toward the exit.</p>
<p> When he is outside, he runs inside the nearest alleyway, and dosen't look behind him for fear of turning back. At the end of the alley, he stops to take a breath. "This was supposed to be a day of happiness, not torture! Dammit.. This was Rin's first concert of her girlfriend live. And... and..." Len doesn't finish his sentence, as he falls to the floor, tearing up. "Over here! The Vocalist is over here!" Len hears a man shout. Afraid of what they would do to him, he gets up and sprints away from the voice. He sees a phone booth, and runs to it. He opens the door, and steps inside. The voice can be heard from about a block away. He picks up the phone and tries calling someone, anyone. "Dammit! This phone to be paid in order to use it... Please.. Don't let it end here..." Len says, a tear falling onto the keypad. Suddenly, a blue light engulfs Len, and the voices are gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☆ EDEN, A Haven For Your Kind ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len discovers EDEN, a perfect place for Vocalion refugees to call their home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wha-?! Augh.." Len says, opening his eyes. He sees a bright blue sky, and covers his face with his arms from the brightness. "Child, are you alright?" A woman asks. Len drops his arms, and sees a woman with long pink hair. She is wearing armor, but the eye can still see her feminine figure. Her skin looks roughed up, like she had been in many battles. "I.. guess so.." Len replies, sitting up. The woman helps him stand on his feet. "What is your name, child? Where are your parents?" The woman asks. "I- I won't tell you my name! Who knows if you're one of them!" Len says it the woman, almost tearing up. He tries to run away, but the woman pins his arms behind his back. "I am not 'one of them'. If it makes you feel better, I will tell you my name. It may be against protocol, but if it gets you to be comfortable here, I'm fine with it." The woman says. "I- I'm Len, Len Kagamine.." He replies, looking at his feet. "I am Luka Megurine. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" The woman says, smiling at Len. She lets go of his wrists, and they face each other. "Come with me, Len. I will take you to the capital, and Sir Kaito will help you find your parents." Luka says, pointing to a dot of light. She continues. "That is where the capital is. I'm sure your parents will find you there." </p><p>The pair walk in the direction of the light, and Len notices that Luka seems to know the ups and downs of the path they were taking. "Why do you know so much about this world? It would seem endless, and yet you traverse it smoothly. Tell me Luka, what are you hiding?" Len says, his strides matching Luka's. "Well, ever since it happened, I've lived here. I never went across the barrier, and it is forbidden to teach it to anyone for that matter. I read books at Sir Kaito's estate, so I know about the biomes here." Luka says, keeping herself composed. Len decided to not question her further, as to give away that he didn't belong to this 'world'.</p><p>"Here we are, Len. This is the capital, Hibikase." Luka says as the enter the city's gates. The whole city looks clean and polished, with blue accents around and about. The walls are made of quartz, with accents made with sapphires. Children can be seen running around in the streets, and adults bow their head towards Luka as she passes them. They reach the plaza, and a fountain is in the middle, with children looking up at the statue on top of the fountain. The statue is made of a pristine white quartz, and it looks like the pop idol, Miku. Her hair is a light blue terracotta, and she is wearing a glass tiara. Her hair has music lines around the upper parts of her pigtails, and her eyes are a light blue topaz. Her dress is flowing out at her hips, and is a darker blue from her eyes. "Lady Miku, bless your soul.." Luka says, getting down on one knee. She bows her head respectfully, and Len does the same to avoid suspicion. "I'm glad your generation knows about her, Lady Miku." Luka says, looking at Len. "Let's go see Sir Kaito now." Luka says, leaving the plaza. Len follows, for fear he would get lost.</p><p>Luka opens the steel doors, and they step inside. The room is a throne room, decorated with white and icy blue objects. The throne is made of quartz, with blue accents. A carpet is leading to the throne, which is surprisingly silver. A man steps out of a room to the left of Len, who fits the 'white and blue memorabilia obsession'. He gets to the middle of the room, and Luka gets on one knee. "Sir Kaito." She says, as she bows her head in respect. Len does the same, and the man looks at him funny. "Stand up, son. I'd like to get a look at your face." Kaito says. Len gets up, and walks closer to Kaito. Luka looks up at Len, and sees him act confused. "You... You look just like her... Lieutenant!" Kaito says, addressing Luka. "Bring the queen here! Tell her I found him!" Kaito says, looking back at at Len. "Boy-. Or should I say, Your Highness... You have returned." Kaito says, bowing to Len.</p><p> "Is it really you?" A mature voice asks. Len looks to his right, and sees a woman standing there. She has long, pale blonde hair, and her dress looks like one from the Victorian age, with lace on the edges. She is wearing a silver tiara, with diamonds embellishing its silver frame. Her dress is also a pale white, with diamond accents. She is wearing a mask that only covers up her eyes, and it it pale white as well. Luka is beside her, helping her walk. "May I ask, what do you mean?" Len replies, tilting his head to the side. Luka lets go of the woman, and the woman reaches to take off her mask. She takes it off, and looks at Len. She has bright, chromatic eyes, that look like literal emeralds. "Are you... my son?" She says, walking towards Len. "Besides the eyes, you look like Rin and me..." Len says. "Yes.. You look like him. Your eyes are brighter than the all of the sapphires." The woman touches his cheek with her hand. "You.. You have your father's eyes..." She says, tearing up. "Queen Luminia!" Luka says, extending a arm to the queen. The queen starts crying on Len's chest, and she hugs him tightly. "Luminia... That name sounds so familiar..." Len says. Luminia lets him go, and wipes her eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh, Lady Miku... Thank you for your sacrifice that you made for my child to be standing here with me right now..." The queen says, tearing up again. "Sir, I'll take Her Benevolence to her quarters." Luka says, helping the queen back into the hallway. "Prince, let's go to the balcony. I have to tell you some things." Kaito says.</p><p>The pair sit down at white tables, and a maid walks to the pair. "Sir, should I get you your usual?" The maid asks. "Um... Yes. Order two of the usual. The prince is having it as well, Flora." Kaito says, looking away from the maid. "Please wait a while, your order will be ready soon." Flora says, walking away. "Dangit Flora, this is the castle, not The Waypoint!" A feminine maid tells Flora. "Felicia... It's a habit I will need to break.." Flora replies. "So, Prince." Kaito says, snapping Len's attention back to him. "You are probably wondering what happened, right?" Kaito says. Len nods his head, and Kaito continues. "About eighteen years ago, a humana corporation created this world, called EDEN. Her Benevolence was the leader of this project, as she wanted our kind to live in peace. She wanted people like her to live without discrimination from humana. The president of this corporation was good friends with the queen for some time. Their project was a success, and EDEN was born." Kaito says, looking over the horizon. "Sir, here is your order." Flora says, putting a pint of coffee ice cream in front of Kaito. She gives another pint to Len as well. She bows, and walks off.</p><p> "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I love ice cream a bit too much. The king had to download it into the hardware, so I could have some." Kaito says, smiling sadly at the pint of ice cream. He clears his throat, and continues. "This world we are in is EDEN. It was supposed to be a haven for us, Loids. Two years later, the queen came here more often, as she was having her children. The king helped her see humans in a more positive light, as he was one himself. Her husband was glad she was taking time off of her work, but the president hated it. He sent viruses to try and force her out of EDEN, and when he did, he stole her children. He fired her husband, and we haven't seen him since. He doesn't even know his children exist... Her Benevolence has accepted his death, but I believe he is still out there. He wouldn't abandon her like that, he was too loyal to her, and EDEN. And now with you here, Prince Len, the queen may finally get some peace of mind. Her daughter is still missing, so I'd like you to go to The Waypoint and ask some people for information." Kaito says. "Oh, here is a mask. You will need to hide your identity from them. It will save you some trouble in the long run." He says, handing Len a white mask. It looks like the one the queen had, but it is a lot simpler and less flashy. It looks like one a traveler would have. "Thank you, Kaito." Len says, taking the mask. He gets up, and gives his pint of ice cream to Kaito. He walks away, and puts the mask on his face. "Oh.. How I would go for some humana ice cream..." Kaito wails to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ☆ The Waypoint ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len walks up to a building, and looks up at the sign. " 'The Waypoint... This must be the place Kaito told me to go." He says to himself, opening the door. The sound of human voices fill the room. A band is playing on the side, and waiters are serving guests at the tables. A brown haired woman is cleaning the counter, and she is wearing red armor. The top of her cleavage is showing, and her waist is corseted. He walks over to the bar, and sits on one off the stools. The woman walks over to Len, and puts her breasts on the counter. The woman notices Len flinching at this action, and she gets closer to his face. "Miss, could you get away from me, please..." Len asks, inching away from the woman. "I just wanted to get a look at your pretty face, that's all." The woman giggles. She backs away from him, and stands up straight. "What can I get for you? What are your tastes? Innocent of Mature?" She asks, picking up a used glass off of the table. "Uh.. Um.. Water?" Len asks, flustered. She laughs, holding her side. "You..., You... You want WATER?! *laughs*" She asks, laughing louder. "I'd never in my whole fourteenth years in doing bartending, have anyone asked me for WATER! Good one." She says, regaining her composure. She takes a bottle of a clear liquid out of the fridge, and slams it down in front of Len. "There, that's your water." She says, walking away to help another customer. Len opens the bottle, and takes a sip.</p><p>His tastebuds are greeted by and acquired taste. He quickly slams the bottle down, not caring for the spilled liquid. "Damn. Tha- That's alcohol.. Disgusting..." Len says to himself, his head on the counter. He hears the woman and the other employees laugh. He lifts his head, and looks around. "You got him good, boss!" A waiter high fives the woman. "He got what he deserved, Meiko! Him asking for water, and wearing that crappy mask of his! He should know the rules of this place! Such a snotty brat!" A customer says, her speech slurred. Len stands up, and turns to the drunk woman. "You know, calling others that isn't very nice." He says, annoyed. "What are ya goin' to do, say that it was immoral?!" The woman says, sounding angry. She stands up, and walks over to Len. "Hey! You- You know the joke is over, right?" The previous woman says, whose name is apparently Meiko, sounding worried. "Ah, shut up, Meiko. No one cares about you. Stop bringing yourself into others business." The woman says, grabbing Len by the collar of his tunic. She lifts him up, and he feels his vision fading. He sees a long stick on one of the tables, and grabs it. He swings, and hits the woman in the shoulder. She drops him, and it takes a while until his vision clears. He feels hands on his arms, and they help him stand up. "Are you alright, Sir?" A feminine voice asks. He turns his head, and sees Meiko standing there. She has one arm around his torso, and her other arm is by her side. Len looks around, and sees the people staring at him, surprised. His assailant is on the floor, trying to recover what happened. He looks down at his palms, and sees a lance. It looks like it was made of light, and it has Amethyst in its hilt, with gold at the tip. The woman opens her eyes, and sees the lance. </p><p>"So, you're one of them... Those Shining scum. Prince, you will meet your mother in her grave!" The woman says, her eyes turning red. Len dosen't know why, but he flinches at the colour. Meiko puts him down, and he readies his lance. "Fight me, Shinkalion!" The woman cries out, her voice deepening. Her arms turn wolf like, and she howls. "Come at me!" Len shouts, and the light flashes on the lance, signaling the start of a battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ☆ The Sun And Moon ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prince gains a new ally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, what will this monster do? What even is the Shining One?" Len whispers to himself. He is snapped out of his daze by a slash to the chest. He blocks it with his lance, almost falling over. "Um.. what shall we do? Boss, last time I remember, Kimora was never this heated over anyone else before!" The waiter says, nervously, behind the counter. (I can't let any civilians get hurt!....) Len thinks to himself. Meiko presses herself to the wall, along with her employees. (Run to the castle. We will handle this.) A feminine voice says, and Len notices she's talking in his head! Meiko nods, and she grabs her employees, and the group run out of the tavern. (Alright, we don't have time for introductions now, as we must steel ourselves!) The voice says, as the wolf continues to attack the prince.</p><p> (Aim for that jewel on top of her snout! That looks like her weak point!) The voice says, as Len gets pinned to the wall. "I.. I can't! She is a member of our people!" Len gasps, the wolf's teeth inching closer and closer to his face. (You shouldn't hesitate now!) The voice exclaims. Without command, Len's left arm lunges forward; the lance driving straight into the crystal. A resounding howl of pain echos throughout the tavern, and the wolf falls to the floor. "Foolish scum.... Your mother must have told you that Vocalions cannot die in this realm?" Kimora sneers, standing up as the 'fatal' blow was nothing but a scratch. (It should've worked! Oh no...) The voice says. Len could hear a little bit of fear from her tone. Suddenly, the wolf stops, and collapses. Kimora fades into red triangles, in which are carried away by the wind north. "That was weird. What did she mean by that? Is she gone? Why did she call my mother 'dead'? Whoever you are, please tell me!" Len exclaims, as he collapses to the ground from exhaustion. "I can do you one better.." A feminine voice says, stepping into the sunlight. </p><p>The person is wearing a navy cloak, with a white swirly pattern on the fabric. Len could tell the figure was wearing some sort of heel, as he could hear the tiles clicking each time the person walked. "You must be Len. Her Majestic Gracefulness told me to meet you here. You may call me what ever you wish, Shinkalion." The voice says, extending a hand over to the prince. "I am. What does Mother have to do with this? Please, answer my questions!" Len asks, esasperated. "I... Fine. I see you don't trust me. Well, the strings of fate just got another knot.. I suppose fate isn't easy.." The figure says. "I will only ask questions you will know the answers to, as you seem reluctant to reveal information. First, what is your name?" Len asks. "Well, if I must... I am Tsukiyomi. I don't like talking to people, happy?" Tsukiyomi replies. </p><p>"Now that introductions are out of the way,", Tsukiyomi says, as she comes to eye level with Len. "Prince Len of Hibikase, allow me to be by your side as a faithful servant of Her Will." Tsukiyomi bows her head as she continues. Len is surprised, as he had never been called 'Prince' before. "I.. uh.. guess? But on two conditions. One, remove your hood so I may see your face, and Two. Help me find Rin. She is my sister, and my closest friend. I'd love to see her smile again, ever since Miku disappeared." Len says, saddened. "I accept. It would be unwise to reject an offer from the Prince himself!" Tsukiyomi replies, and Len grabs her hand. The pair stand up, and Len looks at her. She removes her hood with one hand; and long, blonde hair can now be seen. Her hair is up in a pony tail, the end looking like a kitsune tail. Her eyes are like glittering sapphires, a light ceil colour. Len cups a hand underneath her jawline, and smiles. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? Please call me Len. I hope our friendship blossoms!" Len says, smiling. Tsukiyomi, looks to the side, embarrassed. </p><p>"Prin- I mean, Len, can you...um... please let go of my face..." Tsukiyomi says, her voice getting quieter and quieter. "Oh! Sorry." Len drops his hand; his arm at his side. "I- I- It's fine... We should head back to the castle in order to check if Meiko and the others are alright.." Tsukiyomi says, putting a palm to where Len's hand was. "Oh! Yeah. We should. They need to know that the wolf is gone. I wonder, what could that wolf be hinting at?" Len says, thinking. Tsukiyomi then pulls up her hood, and walks outside. She looks over her surroundings, while Len is even more confused. (How did she know my name? This mask is supposed to help keep my identity a secret.. But even then, the average public don't even know what the queen's children look like, so.. that isn't any indicator. Maybe Tsukiyomi isn't an average person. Maybe she is-) Len tries to think, but is cut off by Tsukiyomi's voice. "Pr- Len, are you coming?" She asks. "Oh! I'm coming!" Len replies, following his newest recruit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ☆ A Queen's Orders ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Tsukiyomi and Len return to the castle, a strange man and a new quest awaits them there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two heroes enter the castle through a balcony entrance, and they hide behind a quartz pillar. Luminia is sitting on her throne, and a strange man is standing right in front of her. He has a light blue hue on himself, and tiny blue triangles emanate from his hands. Kaito and Luka are standing on either side of their queen, stiffly. "Tsukiyomi, why can't we step out?" Len asks, but is greeted by a hand over his mouth. "Quiet. Something is off." Tsukiyomi replies, as the pair listen in to the queen's conversation. "You can't be serious. Shinosuke, I won't go with your crazy plans. Never will." Luminia says, sternly. "Your Majesty, this could save thousands! Imagine the money you could make! Hibikase could bloom into an empire! Send them there." The man; whose name is Shinosuke, says; rubbing his fingers together. "No! Do you know how much trouble I went through in order to see him?! And you haven't even given back his sister yet!" Luminia shouts, standing up an slamming her palms onto the lapis arm rest. Shinosuke looks at Lumina's retainers, and smirks. "Looks like I'll be on my way. Send a letter telling me your plans, and if you don't, maybe... maybe the blondie will get a taste of cold metal.." Shinosuke says, as the connection cuts out. When he is gone, Lumina sighs, and plops down on her throne.</p><p> "I can't deny his request, but sending them to Karkton would be dreadful.. Then again, Shinosuke has her wrapped around his finger..." Luminia contemplates, as she puts a palm on her face. Kaito and Luka have already loosened up, and are trying to comfort the queen. Tsukiyomi and Len step out from behind the pillar, and into the light. "Mother!" Len exclaims, running up to the queen. The two royals embrace each other, and a moment of silence passes. Tsukiyomi then clears her throat, and all eyes turn to her. Tsukiyomi takes a second to regain her composure from everyone's eyes on her. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but uh.. We heard everything." Tsukiyomi explains. Lumina let's out a surprised gasp. "Would it be alright if I went along with the prince?" Tsukiyomi asks. "I don't know.. Tsukiyomi, you have been one of my closest advisors since the dawn of this fair kingdom, but you are going to Karkton." Luminia says, as Len returns to Tsukiyomi's side. </p><p>"Karkton.. Your Majesty, I believe Shinosuke wanted the prince to participate in the annual tournament." Kaito says. "Yes. I heard that Karkton is hosting that event, despite the issues The Solar System faces today.." Luka says. "We will go, Mother! We will be able to handle it!" Len says, determined. "If it would make you feel better, I would like to go as well.." Luka says, bowing her head. Meiko then walks into the room, and looks up at Luka. "Have you heard how ruthless Karktonians are? Even though there is a huge prize for winning, I bet your life is worth more.." Meiko says, concerned. "I had enough of money. My only job is to protect the prince." Luka replies, walking toward Meiko and the other royal. "Be careful.." Meiko whispers to Luka, and kisses her on the cheek. "The only thing you have to do is issue the order." Tsukiyomi says, pulling her hood more over her face. "Alright. Go to The Karktonian Empire, and win the arena! If not for me, do it for the future of Hibikase!" Luminia orders, stretching left arm forward. The three adventures nod, and the run out of the castle.  (I have a feeling that Len will be alright, after all, he has the goddess on his side.) Lumina thinks to herself, as the three Vocalions see the adventures leave into the open air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ☆ Karkton ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio arrive at Karkton, the capital of The Karktonian Empire. As they walk through the city, Lumina's fears are brought to light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Children, we will need to keep a calm head. Karkton is a dangerous place, so Her Majesty would have a fit of you got lost, Prince." Luka says, as the pair reach the gates. "Yeah. Mother is probably worried as we speak." Len chimes in, looking worried. "Well, the sooner we enter, the sooner we leave." Tsukiyomi says, disinterested. The trio enter the Empire, and they look around. Shops, made out of the Karktonians's houses, draconian people are walking the streets, and everyone is carrying some type of weapon. In a nearby tavern, some Karktonians start yelling at each other, and they start fighting. The locals are either cheering their contestant, or they ignore the bar fight. "Mother was right.. The Karktonians are really... Bold." Len says, inching closer to Luka. Meanwhile, Tsukiyomi looks at the locals with disgust. "One, this city is abominable.. I never knew why people want to compete and become all sweaty.." Tsukiyomi says to herself, pulling her hood over her face.</p><p>The trio reach the arena, and a cheery looking man notices them. He springs up, and leaps over the counter. He is wearing a suit, but with yellow and purple accents everywhere. He lands on his feet in front of Tsukiyomi, and throws his hands into the air. "HEY! I'm Aaron Magica, your local Plumeria host! I'm running the registration desk for the 50th Karktonian CHAMPIONSHIP! OwO! So, I assume you guys will register for the Triplet Trouble?" Aaron asks, leaping back over the desk. "Get a load of this crap..." Tsukiyomi says softly, as she holds her head. "I suppose so?" Len says, and Luka puts a hand on his shoulder. "Luka Megurine, the boy is Len, and my daughter is Moon." Luka says, putting an arm on the desk. "Miss Megurine! Its such a wonder the 25th champion came back! The boss was expecting you!" Aaron exclaims, stamping three tickets with delight. "The stamp of the Fafnir shows you will be participating! As they always say-" Aaron says, smiling. Him and Luka take a deep breath, and exclaim, "'Don't die, you rotten peice of igneous rock!'" The trio walk away from the receptionist, and walk into a hallway. "The dorms are free with each participant, but since I registered you two as my children, we all sleep in room 39." Luka says, opening the door to room 39. </p><p>The room wasn't luxurious, but it was comfy. Two beds were in the room, with a door leading to one bathroom. The trio steps in, as Luka closes the door behind her. Tsukiyomi visibly flinches. "Well, I know that look. You are wondering why I called you two my children." Luka sighs. Tsukiyomi and Len visibly nod. "Well, I'd hope they would go easy on you since you were kids. At least, that's what I hope.. That mask my hide your identity, but what if it breaks? You don't have a spare." Luka says, bluntly. "Oh. I'm sure I will be fine- you guys can cover my face for me... WaIT- THAT SOUNDS WIERD-" Len says, suprised. Tsukiyomi snickers in the corner. "I should freshen up. We have a big day tomorrow." Tsukiyomi says, as she walks into the bathroom. She shuts the door, and Luka smiles. "You will be fine. I mean, we can't back out now- the grand prize is 100,000 Vocal Points." Luka says. "WaIT- 100,000?! That's a lot..." Len says, counting on his fingers the zeroes. "Well, that's not even a eighth of the royal treasury.." Luka says to herself. </p><p>"I know! We could use the prize money to repair The Waypoint! I mean, ever since that one customer, Kimora; came, The Waypoint has been trashed!" Len says. Luka's gaze stiffens when the name Kimora is mentioned. "Is something the matter, Lady Luka?" Len asks. "No, nothing. You should get ready to shower. Tsukiyomi is out." Luka responds, and the two look at Tsukiyomi. She blushes, as she isn't in her normal attire. She is in purple pajamas that she found 'somewhere', and Len notices that they compliment her features nicely. "Was.. uh..something the matter, uh.. Luka?" Tsukiyomi asks, trying to seem unfazed. "Well, let's finally address the elephant in the room, now." Luka says. "What could that be?" Len asks, not realizing Tsukiyomi's fidgeting.</p><p>"Sleeping positions, of course!" Luka says, happily. Tsukiyomi's face goes completely red. "I'll sleep in the bath.." Tsukiyomi says, squirming closer to the bathroom. "No. One, everyone has to freshen up, and two, we all need to be at our best strength tomorrow. You don't want to sleep in a used bath, right?" Luka asks, holding Tsukiyomi's shoulder. "F- Fine.." Tsukiyomi says, her face turning into a pout. Luka smiles, and she removes her hand. "There is a side room that you can take, Tsuki. It's normally reserved for parents, as it's the master bedroom." Luka says, pointing to a room on the left, which is the opposite side of the bathroom. "Thanks.." Tsukiyomi says, as she picks up her clothes, and walks into the spare room. The sound of a door closing can be heard soon after.</p><p>"Len, I'm going out for a while. I'll need to double-check the venue, amongst other things. Don't open the door. I'll unlock it on my own when I come back." Luka says, as she shuts the door behind her on her way out. Len hears the door lock, as he walks into the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p><p> </p><p>What will happen next?</p><p> </p><p>(Some character development!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ☆ A Personal Talk With The Prince ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two of our protagonists talk, share back stories, and discover a new bird species.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go search up: </p><p>Prothonotary Warblers.</p><p>Thats the species they are talking about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len exits the bathroom in yellow pajamas, and looks around. "Lady Luka isn't back yet?" Len asks, aloud, knowing no one will answer him. "Well, I'd better get some rest." Len says, as he flops onto the mattress. He sits there in silence, as his mind decides to remind him of the previous week so far. Flashbacks to when Miku decided to become a Vocaloid; when Miku and Rin got engaged; and when him and Rin finally got tickets to Miku's 46th concert; Rin's sad eyes when they saw Miku's lifeless body; his mother's saddened face; etc. Len sits up, and turns his head towards the room Tsukiyomi is in. He stands up, and walks closer to the door, unconsciously. He turns the doorknob, and opens the door. </p><p>He is greeted by Tsukiyomi's sleeping form on top of the sheets. Her back is towards him, so he couldn't tell if she was actually sleeping or not. He inched closer to her; to turn on the lights near the head rest. And in a flash, his body is pressed to the mattress, and he can hear Tsukiyomi deeps breathing above him."Oh?.. Its you.." Tsukiyomi says, as she releases Len, turns on the lamp, and sits on the mattress. Len sits down with her. "Augh, why did you do that?" Len asks. "I- I- It's just a habit I have.. Well, did I hurt you too bad? Ugh, that sounds like I don't care at all.." Tsukiyomi says, putting her head in between her knees. She is curled up, while Len is sitting cross-legged. "I'm fine. You were actually really delicate." Len says. "I dont know if I, should be offended or...." Tsukiyomi says, looking to the side. "Oh, I'm sorry you took it that way! I didn't mean anything by it.." Len replies. "Its fine.." Tsukiyomi replies. "Um, Luka left to go get some stuff. Like, checking the venue, and stuff like that." Len says. "Oh. I thought she already knew, since- I mean, Karkton is her homeland." Tsukiyomi says. "Really? I mean, no wonder she looks... so muscular.." Len says, his expression turning into one of thought. "Well, I should leave Luka's introductions to herself.." Tsukiyomi says.</p><p>"Well, could you tell me a bit about yourself?" Len asks, as he crawls closer to Tsukiyomi; resting his head on her pillow. Clearly, Len doesn't realize that he has flustered Tsukiyomi, and it takes a while for her to respond. "Well, w-w-what could I say? I- um.." Tsukiyomi says, flustered, looking at Len. "It's fine. I mean, I really was uncomfortable giving presentations in front of the class." Len says, chuckling to himself. Tsukiyomi puts her head on the pillow, and faces Len. "To be frank, you seem like the type of person that the others would rely on to talk about.. I don't know, Prothonotary Warblers?" Tsukiyomi asks. The pair laugh for a while. "Would you mind telling me what that thing was? Some type of warbler?" Len asks. "Oh! One day, I was on the internet, and look and behold, I discovered that bird species. I find it very cute.." Tsukiyomi says, smiling. "Hey, do you really like the way that bird looks? If so, we could go check out the stores wares to see if they have the actual thing, or would a plushie suit you better?" Len asks. "I- I-... Um... no.. I'm fine with looking at pictures... No need to spend your Vocal Points on me..." Tsukiyomi quickly remarks, flustered, as a light red blush appears on her cheeks. "You know, I wouldn't mind spending at least some of Mother's Points. Or, if you would prefer, I could ask her to order you to allow me to buy it for you- you couldn't say no to Mother's orders, right?" Len asks, a smirk on his face. "But, Len-" Tsukiyomi tries to reply, but she is interrupted by the sound of the door opening.</p><p>"Well, well, I didn't know you two had gotten this close after your first meeting..." Luka says, as she pokes her head into the room. The pair bolt up, and turn their faces to Luka, who has a wide grin on her face. "Luka?! What are you doing here so soon?!" Len asks. "Oh, the trip was quick. What I want to know is what are you doing in Tsukiyomi's room?" Luka asks, as her head dissappears into the main room. Tsukiyomi's face turns redder than a tomato, and Len stands up and walks out of the room to meet Luka. "Hey, Your Highness, you can sleep with her, you know. I honestly bet you would let me have a bed to myself, right?" Luka asks, as she sits on her bed. "Yeah. Since you are the oldest- I don't mean it in a bad way- I'd assume you would say that. After all, you said we all need to get a good night's rest, and the plush mattresses would be perfect for getting a good night's sleep. Unless, one of us wants to sleep outside, which no one wants to sleep outside- especially tonight, when the forecast said that it would hail." Len says. </p><p>"Yeah. Since the hail here is hard rocks of colled magma, it would be very uncomfortable." Luka chimes in. "So, I guess we are sleeping together then, Len." Tsukiyomi says, as Len walks back into to Tsukiyomi's room. Luka closes the door, and locks it behind Len. He grabs on the door knob, and tries to open it- but to no avail. "Sleep tight, Your Highness!" Luka says on the other side of the door, and Len can hear the grin in her face. Len sighs, and sits on the bed. "You know, Tsukiyomi, you can object to this. I mean, you haven't said anything." Len says, looking at Tsukiyomi. "Um.. I- It's fine. You know what, we should get to sleep. We have an arena to win tomorrow, anyway." Tsukiyomi says, as she slips under the covers. Len also slips under the covers, and turns off the lamp. "Let's hope we win tomorrow!" Len whispers. "Be quiet, Len. I can't sleep with your talking." Tsukiyomi replies. The pair soon fall fast asleep, nervous about the Championship the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ☆ Prejudice ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it took a while to publish a new chapter.</p><p>Chrome was not being nice..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio leave Room 39, and are walking to the end of the hallway. "Will we have to face Vocalions that will harm me if they discover my identity?" Len asks Luka, worriedly. "Well, if you are wearing your mask- which you are-, no one would suspect a thing." Luka replies. "I'm sure that you would need to worry more about Humanians's recognizing you." Tsukiyomi says, clearly not helping Len's worries. She stops in her tracks, and stares at a window leading into one of the other competitor's room. "Tsukiyomi, are you alright? You know very well it is rude to stare." Luka asks sternly, as she grips Tsukiyomi's shoulder. Tsukiyomi looks back at Luka, and she shakes her head. "Just someone I thought I knew. No worries." Tsukiyomi replies, as the trio continues to walk to the exit.</p><p>The announcer's voice can be heard saying the introductions to the audience. "Welcome, all fans of death and fighting! I am your annoying announcer, Aaron Magica, back with another Karktonian Champonship!" The announcer says, and the whole audience erupts in laughter. "Yeah, yeah, we all know how annoying the announcer is.. Well, I'm sure you brutes would love to see what our frail contestants will be staking their lives for!" Aaron exclaims, and the trio can hear the audience scream in excitement. "They will be competing for The Opulent Orb, which is rumored to lead you to the forgotten kingdom of Aephozan, where adventurers become so rich, their blood is dripping with gold! The winner will also obtain 100,000 Vocal Points! Or should I say winners, since this annual tournament is teams of three! I heard rumors that The Undefeated Champion us making her appearance with two Solarians from the kingdom of Hibikase! Don't say that to the queen though, or Mars might not have food for next month!" Aaron says, and everyone erupts into laughter, including Aaron himself. "How dare they think that teasing Her Highness is acceptable?..." Tsukiyomi whispers to herself, clenching her fists. "Such slander.." Luka agrees, as she pinches the bridge of her nose. </p><p> After some teams have been introduced, Aaron calls out Len's team. "Champion Luka, and the peasants, please  come forth." Aaron says. Len, Luka, and Tsukiyomi walk out into the arena circle, and Len can hear the audience screaming things like, 'How could she team up with those peasants?!' , and, 'Beat those Solarians off of our sacred ground!'. "Well, looks like my worries didn't get through to them last year..." Luka says underneath her breath. Len makes a worried keep noise, and startles Tsukiyomi. "Champion, pests, you may leave." Aaron says, and the trio walk out of the arena. </p><p>When the trio walk into the waiting room, Luka, Len and Tsukiyomi get swarmed by the other competitors. Luka's swarm was grateful fans, while Len's and Tsukiyomi's were... indecent, to say the least. "Heya, girlie. What are you doing out here in an arena for? Girls like you should be scooping lava out for Iœglilön's festival." One of the competitors say to Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi flinches at Iœglilön's name. "What are you even talking to me for? Boys like you should pay attention in class, and not criticize others. Any Vocalion would not have the damn audacity to even say stuff like that." Tsukiyomi replies, almost about to throw a punch at the guy. Len puts a hand on her shoulder; as if he was begging her to stay calm. One of the other guys slaps Len in the face for no reason, and Tsukiyomi immediately gets into a defensive position to protect Len. "Guys, save your fighting outside. After all, one of us has to die in the end.." One of the other competitors say, and Tsukiyomi gives the other competitors a glare. "One.. of us has to.. die?.." Len asks, worried. "Yeah. Didn't you read the rules? One of us always dies." Another competitor says. "Guys! We are up first. Remember, don't die out there!" Another competitor says to his teammates, and the group leaves. </p><p>Tsukiyomi immediately turns to Len, and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright? He looked like he hit you really hard. Oh, your mask is crooked.." Tsukiyomi says, as she fixes Len's mask. "It kinda hurt, but I think it won't leave a bruise.." Len says, and he immediately flinches when Tsukiyomi takes her hands off of the mask. "Yeah, that's probably gonna bruise. I'm not glad we decided to come here.. but then again, what would he do to.. her.. if we didn't listen?" Tsukiyomi says, looking down at the ground. Len can see the crowd disperse from Luka, and Luka looks over at Len and Tsukiyomi. Her face gets even more sadder as she sees Len and Tsukiyomi's face. "L.. Luka.. tell me why Vocalions are.. so.." Len asks, a stray tear falling off of the mask. "Last time I was here, they weren't this.. crappy. Life here was better.. Well, it was when I was young- a little over 20 years ago. The only thing that mattered was Iœglilön- known for being the god of fire, and.. his betrayal of Amatsu. War swept over our land, and it became what you see today- everything is about death, power, and money.." Luka recalls, her face full of nostalgia. "If- If only Karktonians learned kindness... I'm glad that you didn't end up like them, Luka." Len says, determined. "We just need to show them to not mess with us. If we win the tournament, it might change things." Tsukiyomi says.</p><p>"Champion, it is your team's turn." The referee says, and Luka nods. "Let's do our best out there, alright? We will win this tournament together!" Len says, and the trio walk out into the arena.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had too much fun writing his name.</p><p>(The one naught even I can pronounce!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ☆ Cyanide And Victory ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len and his team enter their first match, but what will their opponents do to gain the upper hand?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found a way for Chrome to work! Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd roars, and the group can see the arena they will be fighting in. The crowd is a good couple of meters above a stone wall, some carrying banners saying various slogans. The circular arena was very dusty, and Len noticed some electronic-y screws on the walls near the floor. "While I wait for this match's arena chunks to load, I'll introduce our competitors! We have last year's champion, and the pests on the left! ÒwÓ!" A hologram appears above the audience on both sides of the arena, and everyone can see Aaron's smiling face as he talks. Tsukiyomi gets hit in the face with a banana peel that was thrown from the audience, and she sighs as the peel slides off her face. "And on the right, we have Competitor Trio #1!" Aaron says, still smiling. "We have set the Forest texture for this round, so beware of trees and deadly snakes!" The crowd screams, and the competitors look puny compared to the normal civilians. Unfortunately, the competitors Len and the other's were facing- Len and Tsukiyomi are the puny ones. Len's opponents all carry axes, and they tighten their grip when they spot Len. "Looks like we are dealing with the pests first." The leader of the group says. "We'll prove our place in this arena!" Len replies, summoning his golden lance from thin air. Tsukiyomi takes two silver daggers out of thin air, and Luka summons her bronze axe as well. </p><p>The whole audience starts murmuring, and Len can't make out what they are talking about. "Well, it looks like the pests' leader has The Primmearion, an ancient relic from the late King Aethelbert Of Hibikase!" Aaron says, astounded. Wait- that's what this lance is called? King Aethelbert.. Father?.. Len thinks to himself. (Now is not the time to get teary-eyed! We need to strike now!) Len and Luka can hear a feminine voice call inside their heads. The trio nod, and they all rush towards their opponents. "Agh! We are in a middle of a fight!" The leader says, ad the other two zone back into reality. They attack Tsukiyomi, but she dodges, and runs along the trees on the left side of the arena. Len starts fighting the leader, but he cannot get an attack in before his opponent flies Primmearion out of Len's grasp, and it hits a nearby tree. (It looks like axes might be trouble for you. Try attacking some of the weaker opponents.) The voice says to Len, and he sees Tsukiyomi come into contact with the leader across the arena. As what he can see from foliage blocking most of his view, one of Tsukiyomi's dagger in in the leader's shoulder, and the other dagger is in the wall. Her back hits the arena barrier, and Len can see her shoulder is dripping blood from a cut that looks like the shape of the axe blade. "Tsukiyomi!" Len calls, as the leader's axe slams down onto Tsukiyomi.</p><p>Suddenly, the axe flies out his hand, and Luka stands right in between Tsukiyomi and the leader. The leader backs away from Luka and Tsukiyomi. "Damnit! That girl would have been an easy kill- but you got in the way!" He shouts angrily. The audience murmurs. "It looks like the previous champion has stopped the death of one of the pests! Last year, she would have killed everyone in the ring!" Aaron exclaims, and Len's expression grows dark. <em>She- She<strong> killed</strong> everyone in the ring?.. Including her teammates?..</em> Len thinks to himself, grimly. Tsukiyomi falls over, and Luka points her axe at the leader. "All your other teammates are done for. Are you going to fight me, or help them live?" Luka asks, her serious tone throwing off the leader's balance. He rushes into the foliage, and Len cannot see him anymore. He runs to Tsukiyomi, and helps her stand. "Thank you, Len.. Luka, if you weren't here, I would have died right here. Thank you.." Tsukiyomi says weakly, and she coughs. "When this is over, I'll go and buy medicine. Go into the dorm, and quickly. I'm afraid his axe might be laced with cyanide. Use the forest, and run out of here." Luka strictly instructs, as she gives Len the keys to the room, and Len picks Tsukiyomi up with ease.</p><p>Using the arena as cover, he rushes out of the arena. Len can hear Aaron announce that the opponents have surrendered, and that Luka's team will be moving on to the finals. Arena referees try to stop Len in his tracks, but they quickly decide against it. He runs through the hallway, and he stops at Room 39. He puts Tsukiyomi down, and he fumbles with the keys as he tries to unlock the door. After some effort, he manages to open the door, and he picks Tsukiyomi back up. He walks over to their room, and he puts her down on the bed. He then leaves the room, and he shuts the door. The sound of the keys echo throughout the room as Len locks the door leading outside into the hallway. <em>Cyanide.. Why would an arena even allow such a thing?! I heard that cyanide is a quick poison, so... No! I can't think about that now! I need to believe, believe Tsukiyomi can overcome this....</em> Len thinks to himself, expecting the worst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ☆ The Sad Prince, And The Banana ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luka has gotten back with the medicine. After giving Tsukiyomi a dose, Luka and Len sit around waiting for the medicine to take effect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: This whole story was actually based off of the song Main Character, by *Luna. </p>
<p>It's a really good song, so check it out wherever you listen to music!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is she, Your Highness?" Luka worriedly asks, she opens the door, and walks in with a paper bag. "I have no clue. She is resting over there in our room. Did you bring the medicine?" Len asks worriedly, as he extends a hand to his right. "Yeah. It cost a pretty penny in order to get this, so I hope it works." Luka says, shutting the door. "You <strong>hope</strong> it works? Luka- Tsukiyomi's life is at stake here!" Len remarks, a little bit agitated now. "Your Highness, I know how you feel. I feel the same way, but unfortunately many others don't." Luka says, her face looking at the floor. Without letting a moment pass, Len takes the medicine out of Luka's hands. He runs into Tsukiyomi's and his room, and he stands at her bedside. He rips open the paper bag quickly, and he takes out a maroon tinted plastic bottle. He shakes the bottle, and he hears Luka walk into the room behind him. "The clerk said it was one dose. You know how-" Luka asks, but she gets cut off by Len. "Yeah, Luka. I know." Len responds. Luka's expression turns serious, like how a mother's would when her child needs to leave the nest. "Luka, can you hold Tsukiyomi up?" Len asks.</p>
<p>Luka nods, and she walks over to the opposite side of the bed. Luka lifts Tsukiyomi's body at an 140⁰ angle, and Len opens the bottle. He opens Tsukiyomi's mouth, and pours the clear liquid inside. After he completely empties the bottle, he screws the lid on, and throws it in the paper bag. Luka lays Tsukiyomi back down, and she tucks her under the covers. He picks up the bag, and he walks out of the room into the main area. He can see Luka exit the room soon after, and they both sit down on the floor. "Your Highness-" "I am sorry, Luka.." "What do you mean?" "I was being harsh. It's just-" "It's fine, Len. We are both worried sick about her." Luka then scoots over, and hugs the young prince. He hugs her back, and Luka pats his hair spikes. "It will be fine. Amatsu will spare her, if you believe- believe that Her Grace will spare her, Tsukiyomi will live." Luka says, and she feels the prince's tears fall onto her arm. "Luka, I- I am so scared... With what happened to Rin.. And Miku.. Also about Kaito and Meiko as well... A- and now this.." Len says softly, and he breaks down into tears. "Everything will be fine... You know what, I have a surprise for you." Luka says, and she gets up. She walks over to the mini fridge across the room, and she pulls out a tubberware and a familiar curvy yellow fruit.</p>
<p>"A banana?!" Len exclaims happily, the pitch of his voice really high. "Yes, Your Highness, a banana." Luka says, amused, as she walks back to where the prince is sitting. She gives him the banana, and sits down. "Luka, what do you have?" Len asks, his voice trying to return to it's normal pitch. "Just some chopped tuna I bought yesterday. Um- do you not know how to peel a banana?" Luka asks. Len looks at Luka, and without saying anything, he gives her the banana. Luka takes it, whilst chuckling to herself. Len and Luka both retracts their arms, and Luka starts peeling the banana- Len looking at the yellow fruit intently, of course. "I remember when you were just a little baby, about fourteen years ago- was it? You loved all the banana shaped toys Her Benevolence gave you- I would never expect you would love the actual fruit as well." Luka says, as she peels the banana for Len. She sighs, as she gives Len the banana. Len takes the banana, and he looks at the pale fruit with awe and confusion. "Don't tell me you don't know how to eat a banana.." Luka says. "Where are the circles?" Len asks. "Which- Oh. You mean slices?" Luka asks. Luka draws a banana slice in the air, including the details. Len nods his head. "You just bite it. After the peel is off, you just bite it." Luka says, biting into an air banana. Len follows, and his face lights up after the first bite. "I remember when I was little, the care volunteer cut all sorts of fruit for the children for snack time. Eventually, I got all the bananas." Len recalls happily, and he continues eating his banana.</p>
<p>After the pair finished eating, Luka takes the peel, and throws it out. She puts the container in the dishwasher. "Len, I know you have not showered yet, but let's just head to bed. We will shower in the morning." Luka instructs, and Len nods. He walks into his and Tsukiyomi's room, and he shuts the door behind him. He sees Tsukiyomi laying there, and his expression melts into sadness. He slips underneath the covers as his mind races.<em> I haven't had a banana in ages... I wonder if the children at the orphanage knew I was a prince?.. I hope Tsuki gets better.. </em>Len thinks to himself, as he falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the idea:</p>
<p>"What if there was a story in which Len was the main character?"</p>
<p>"Draconia, that's a great idea!"</p>
<p>*brain gets filled with ideas*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ☆ The Torturous Nightmare ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len(?) opens his(?) eyes, and looks around. His(?) vision is slightly blurred, and he tries to move. His(?) wrists and ankles are shackled to the wall, and the clanging of the chains echo throughout the room. Tables, piled high with books and machinery are on the sides of the room. Wh- where am I? All I know is... I'm scared..  Len thinks to him(?)self, and he hears footsteps coming his(?) way. A sliding door opens, and a pale man enters the room followed by some scientists. The man walks towards Len(?) and he slips some rubber gloves on. "Well, well. Now you know what happens when you don't listen to what we say. Mind I tell you some news?" The man asks. Len(?) tries to speak, but his(?) lips don't move. "Oh, we also gagged you. You Vocalions aren't some domestic beast roming around in these parts." He says, as one of the scientists prepares a syringe of a red, iron smelling liquid.</p><p>Another scientist prepares an empty syringe, and that scientist walks toward Len(?) first. He(?) squirms away towards the left of the room, and two other scientists hold him(?) back. One holds him(?) down by the arms, and the other one holds him(?) down one-handed on his(?) neck. Len(?) is forced to look up, and he(?) feels a sharp pain in his(?) neck. He(?) screeches, and his(?) voice sounds.. feminine, but.. it sounds like Len himself. The man smiles. "Take a liter. I bet she won't mind." The man says, as he smiles. "Inject the DNA into Project R after, kay? After, clock her out if the pain doesn't do her in." The man says, and he disposes of the gloves. He walks out of the room, and Len(?) can finally catch a break from the pain. The moment of literal heaven is cut short by the other syringe stabbed into the other side of his(?) neck. He(?) screams again, and a couple of painful seconds pass until the syringe leaves Len(?)'s body. The scientists all let go of him(?) and he feels a small stream of a sticky, hot liquid flowing out of his(?) neck. His(?) vision is blurred, and his(?) head rolls to the side. What was.. that..? I.. feel.. dead.. but, I am... alive? Len(?) thinks to himself, as his vision fades to black.</p><p>Len shoots upright in his bed, as he grasps his bare chest. He can hear himself breathe quickly, and feels the cold sweat drip from his skin. He is dressed in his undergarments, his muddy clothes hanging up across the room. What was that?! Len thinks to himself, anxiously, as he looks over to his left. Tsukiyomi's unconscious form is there, and the moonlight shines on her pale skin. Len puts a hand on her shoulder, and sighs. I shouldn't bother Luka and Tsuki with my trifles. Though.. what was that? Why was my voice so.. high? Wait- I.. I sounded like.. Augh! I.. I should just stop trying to wrap my brain around it, and fall asleep. Len thinks as he lays back down. Tsukiyomi shifts her sleeping position, still unconscious; she faces Len. He looks at her, and smiles wistfully. Soon, Len falls asleep and doesn't wake until the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ☆ The Mirror Dragon ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len and the rest of the trio take part in the finals, and fight the final boss that stands in their way-</p><p>But is this the end of this torturous arena?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might have gotten a little carried away with some of the dialog...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len wakes up, and he rubs his eyes. He looks over to his left- and he sees the sheets pulled back. "Tsuki-" Len says, suprised. When he doesn't see her there, he immediately gets out of bed and gets dressed. </p><p>After he puts on his muddy clothes, he opens the door, and sees Luka and Tsukiyomi eating breakfast. "Oh, wonderful to see you! Tsukiyomi was just telling me that we needed to wake you up!" Luka says, eating tuna. Tsukiyomi stops eating her eel, and looks at Len. He looks back with a surprised expression. "Tsuki- You just got poisoned with cyanide! How can you be awake right now?!" Len says, baffled. </p><p>"It's just- never mind, you wouldn't understand." Tsukiyomi replies, continuing to eat her eel. "Alright- We need to get going. The finals are here, and we wouldn't want to be late. I heard they throw rotten mushrooms at contestants that are late." Luka says, as she gets up. She pulls Tsukiyomi, and she gives a little wine. "Len- don't forget your mask!" Luka says, as Len picks up his silver mask, and put it on his face. The trio leaves the room, and Luka locks the door.</p><p>The trio walks to the arena in silence, and when they get closer, they can hear the crowd's screams.</p><p>"After what happened yesterday, we've talked with our Boss. Guess what- since he's such in a good mood, we are bringing The Lone Glelmionvos!" Aaron says, and the crowd erupts into cheers. "As a bonus, we are going to use The Nether Crypt data plan, so watch out for erupting hot spots of magma!" Aaron says, and the crowd screams louder. </p><p>"I do not want to know what this Glelmionvos is when.. they are screaming like that.." Tsukiyomi says to herself, and the trio step onto the arena floor. Aaron's voice can be heard over the fans' cheers, and Len can hear the faint sound of chains clacking. The crowd dies down slowly, and the arena finishes loading. Tbe ground is a dark maroon colour, and cracks of magma seep onto the surface. Harden magma forms huge rocks on the side of the battlefield, and smoke fills the arena. Len and his friends start coughing, and Len can see bright cyan eyes glowing on the opponents' entrance. "Welcome, The Lone Glelmionvos! Decimate your opponents in the name of Iœglilön!" Aaron says, as the smoke starts to clear. </p><p>A huge red dragon emerges from the darkness, and Tsukiyomi's eyes go wide. She runs to the opposite direction the dragon emerged from, and Luka readies her weapon. The dragon's scales are burnt on the edges, and it stands up on it's rear legs. It roars, sending Tsukiyomi chills down her spine. The dragon's wings unfold, some loose scales falling out and onto the floor. It's wrists and neck are shackled, the ends of the steel chains dripping with magma. Glelmionvos takes flight, and shoots itself towards Len. </p><p>"Hide behind the boulders!" Luka shouts, and Len follows accordingly. Glelmionvos rams into the boulder, sending peices flying. Tsukiyomi rushes towards Len, and the dragon flies off. Luka rushes Glelmionvos, and manages to draw some blood from it's leg. It roars in pain, and grabs Luka.</p><p>"Wait-!" Tsukiyomi says, and a beam of light flashes past the Glelmionvos' head. It turns towards her, and drops Luka. Glelmionvos runs towards Tsukiyomi, and she tries to escape. Smoke covers the arena, causing Tsukiyomi's dilemma to be unable to be seen.</p><p>"Luka, do something!"</p><p>"I cannot reach her in time- she is on the other side of the arena!"</p><p>"Dodge it, Tsukiyomi!" Len and Luka shouts in unison.</p><p>Glelmionvos opens it's jaws, preparing to bite. Tsukiyomi looks Glelmionvos in the eye, and she sees tears falling out of those cyan crystals. </p><p><br/>"TSUKIYOMI-"</p><p><br/>The smoke clears, and the dragon's jaws are lightly pressed on Tsukiyomi's neck. Tsukiyomi's face is surprisingly calm, and a lone tear escapes her eye. Glelmionvos releases its jaws from Tsukiyomi's neck, and she falls to the floor. Glelmionvos rubs it's snout on her cheek, and she pets it with her left hand. She notices the chains, and she whispers to Glelmionvos. It nods it's head, and backs up from her. Len rushes to her side, and Tsukiyomi stands up without Len's help. </p><p>"Kagami, tell me- what happened to you after our split?" Tsukiyomi asks, and Luka sheaths her weapon. The dragon growls, and walks back towards the opponents' entrance. </p><p>"What happened here?! Did The Lone Glelmionvos spare someone-?! This is outrageous! Him and the Champion wouldn't think to kill if it meant the sight of blood!" The hologram of Aaron says, his face becoming the epitome of the crowd's reactions. </p><p>Glelmionvos suddenly transforms, and in their place is a young boy, the same age as Len. He has bright blond hair, the same shade as Len's. He has a scarlet peice of cloth holding his ponytail in place, and red scales creep up his neck. He turns around to face Aaron, and Len can see the side of his face.</p><p><em>What the hell?! He- He looks like me! An exact replica!</em> Len thinks to himself.</p><p>"I'm done playing your games, Aaron! Why must you hurt me in this way.. pitting me up against my mother!" The dragon(?), Kagami, says, bearing his teeth at Aaron. Aaron smiles, and he laughs. "Really?! Oh my, I think I would need to pity him, OwO! What gall do you have to complain, Worm! I don't care if the Boss sent you- <strong>rot in hell</strong> for all I care! Kill her, Glelmionvos! Spread her blood all over our gracious arena! Your fans, oh your fans would love that, wouldn't they, Karktonia!?" Aaron says, and the crowd cheers in agreement.</p><p>"I AM DONE WITH YOU- YOU UNGRATEFUL HOUND OF AN ASSHOLE! I will not make all of you happy, you blood thirsty sadistic-!" Kagami says, his left arm turning a bright scarlet. Tsukiyomi puts a hand on Kagami's right shoulder, and the scarlet colour fades away. Tsukiyomi whispers something to Kagami, and his face saddens.</p><p>"Aaron, I do not care if my life is at stake, cyanide in my lungs, or death at my feet- mark my word, this ritual will stop here and now! Give us the Opulent Orb, or suffer." Tsukiyomi says grimly, and she extends a hand towards Aaron.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Well well, it looks like the moon with be obliterated by a supernova tonight..."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ☆ Regret, And Passion ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len discovers that Aaron might not be all that he made out to be...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wha- What do you mean by that?!" Len asks, looking at the hologram. The hologram fades away, and Aaron appears in front of Len. "This-" Aaron says, smiling, as he snaps his fingers. </p><p>"Mother-"</p><p>Len turns around, and Tsukiyomi is on the floor, coughing up blood. "How could you cast the Forbidden Spell Of Ioxiros?!" Luka says, and she brandishes her axe towards Aaron. "Well, if Lord Shi was on your side, anything is possible. Like killing the moon over there." Aaron says, summoning some vines. He grabs Tsukiyomi, who is still choking, and lifts her up into the air with just a few stalks. He also grabs Len and Kagami by surprise, and they both succumb to the same fate that befell Tsukiyomi.</p><p>Luka is the only one on the ground, and she glares at Aaron. "Well, come at me, 'Champion'.." Aaron says, arousing Luka. She charges towards Aaron, relentlessly slicing the vines he summons.  "I'd never thought it would have to come to this- but anyway-" Aaron says worriedly, and a bright light engulfs him.</p><p>When the light fades away, a giant forest green basilisk takes his place, and he speaks. "I already know all about you, Luka. Blood thirsty like the rest of us- but you left. Wanted to seek a better life. Next time we meet, I find you frolicking about with those, disgusting Hibikasians.. Ugh.. You were supposed to kill her, not become her- her wife! Ugh.. just even talking about those Solarians makes me gag.. Fight me, Luka, and see if your power will match a Supernovae's!" Aaron(?) roars, and the arena changes to a sea of mud, and Luka seems to be falling into it. </p><p>Aaron dives into the muck, and Luka tries to run, causing herself to trip. Aaron emerges from the mud, and Luka swings her axe. The sound of rotten flesh fills the air, and a chunk of the basilisk falls onto the mud. It sinks, and the vines start to loosen around Len's neck.</p><p> (Aim for the horns, Luk-)</p><p>"Keep it up, Luka! Aim for the horns!" </p><p>Len shouts, and Luka nods her head, using magic to cause fire to burn on her blade. Luka can see the basilisk move through the mud, and she sees it leap out of the mud. </p><p>With worries flown to the wind, Luka leaps, and she swings her axe downward. It connects with the base of the horn, and it comes off Aaron's head. It falls in the dark mud with a soft noise, and Aaron roars.</p><p>Aaron dives back into the mud, and Luka relights her axe. </p><p>Aaron emerges from the mud, roaring. Luka leaps for the second time, her long pink hair flowing in the wind, and her blazing axe connects with the other horn and-</p><p>It falls off, into the mud.</p><p>Aaron roars, and he transforms into his human form. Len, Tsukiyomi, and Kagami all fall, as the stalks wither into green mana. Aaron stumbles in the mud, sinking to the floor, and he leans against the wall. Luka walks towards him, carrying her bloodied axe. Her hair has streaks of crimson in it.</p><p>"Tell me, what was your motive?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Why are you like this, Aaron?"</p><p>Aaron hesitates for a second, and Len can see the regret forming in his eyes.</p><p>"Well, Lord Shi told me that.. Maybe Mars- I mean, Karktonia, would get an extra share of food for this year.. He said to host the arena early, and kill the Shining One.. We would become a utopia like Hibikase.. So- So I-"</p><p>Aaron breaks down into tears, and he puts his palms on his face. </p><p>Silence fills the arena, a rare sound; the only sound of true regret. Luka puts a hand on his shoulder, and holds his hand. "At least you atone for your mistakes. Who knows what could have happened if this streak of a bloody murder continued." Luka says, smiling sadly. Aaron takes his hands away from his face, and gives Luka a surprised expression. "You- you aren't going to kill me? But- but after everything I have done-" Aaron asks, surprised, and Luka extends a hand towards him..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let's work together for a brighter future, No?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron accepts Luka's hand, and she helps him up to his feet. Luka sheaths her axe, and Tsukiyomi, Len, and Kagami all walk toward her. "I certainly won't forgive you- but if the Goddess shows you mercy, I will... No. I will never forgive you, but what's done is done. A person does not let past events corrupt their mind.. One thing.. Just don't try this again." Kagami says, growling at Aaron. "I- I am really sorry, Len, Tsukiyomi, and especially you, Kagami. I swear- I swear I will make Karktonia a better place!" Aaron says, bowing his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay here and help. Queen Luminia will need me back at Hibikase. Though, I have some ideas as to make Karktonia more humane. Like.. The Olympics that the Humana have. I mean, it could help us bring people from all over Vraeviterra!" Luka says, smiling. "Excellent idea! We wouldn't have to destroy the arena!" Aaron happily agrees. </p><p>"Why would you destroy it in the first place? It was here ever since Lord Amatsu desended on this earth."</p><p>"I- yeah, you are right.."</p><p>"I dont mean to be rude, but.. there is something we are missing." Tsukiyomi says, breaking the banter between the Karktonians. "The Opulent Orb?" Len asks, remembering their prize. "Yes, and to complete the ceremony-" Aaron says, taking the orb out of his colorful suit jacket. It reflects the sunlight, and it radiates the feeling of hope. "Karktonia! Here i have The Opulent Orb, capable of magical wonders. It is the prize for our Champions Of The 25th Karktonian Championship! Congrats to our winners! The cash will be sent to your prize box in your room, Luka, Tsukiyomi, And Len!" Aaron says, holding up the orb. His tone changed to be more light, and he smiles- a happy, genuine smile. As he gives the orb to Len, the crowd cheers- not a blood thirsty, maniacal cheer- a happy, hopeful cheer. A cheer of freedom. A cheer of happiness.</p><p>"Thank you, Aaron. Now having the orb in my hands, it.. it feels so.. kind, and hopeful." Len says, a tear falling off his face, and onto the Orb's pristine reflection. In the reflection, he sees Kagami walking away from Tsukiyomi. He turns around, and sees Kagami leaving the arena. "Kagami- Wait!" Tsukiyomi says, extending a hand towards him. Kagami turns his head, expressionless, and he continues walking. </p><p>"We should get going, Tsukiyomi. Mother is probably worried if we are alive or not." Len says, and he puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know- just.. Give me a moment.." Tsukiyomi says, and she shakes Len's hand off of her shoulder. They regroup with Luka, and they walk out if the arena.</p><p>Cheers echo throughout Karktonia, and the trio walk into room 39. </p><p>"Um.. did we have stuff to collect?"</p><p>"I think not- Did we run out of Tuna and Eel?"</p><p>"Yeah. We ate it all earlier this morning."</p><p>"To think that earlier, we would have never known this would happen.." Len says softly, recounting all the events that happened earlier. "We could have been put on the list, and never have known it.." Tsukiyomi replies softly, and Luka grips Len and Tsukiyomi's shoulders. "Let us focus on the bright side. Let us be grateful that Lord Amatsu lent us her luck." Luka says, and Len catches Tsukiyomi roll her eyes. </p><p>The trio leave Room 39, and walk out of the venue. "Lucky, my ass.." Tsukiyomi says under her breath. </p><p>The sky has turned a bright blue, and the air is crisp. "So glad to get out of that hell hole." Luka says. "You can say that again." Tsukiyomi replies. "Let's hurry on back." Luka says, and the trio leave Karktonia, heading back to Hibikase.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: I found that the Glelmionvos fight was too short, so I made Aaron a final boss. He was supposed to be executed by Luka, but I couldn't see one of the characters meet their demise so soon. And what came of that- Aaron's redemption arc and breakdown.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ☆ The Opulent Orb's Power ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group heads back to Hibikase, and they find out the orb's power.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the trio return from their trip, Len and Luka immediately get hugged by their respective loved ones. Kaito felt a bit bad for Tsukiyomi, so he went over and hugged her awkwardly. "I am so glad to see you all in one piece. I was worried that something happened to you." Luminia says, pulling away from her son. "Luckily, I didn't need to worry once a bag of Vocal Points hit my head." Meiko says, rubbing the left side of her head. </p><p>"Len, please tell me what happened. I must know." Lumina asks, and she sits back on her throne. "Mother, it was horrible. All of the citizens hated us, and they called us Solarians. They even were talking bad about you!" Len recounts, and Luka grips her axe harshly. "It is fine. Mars has always disliked us, ever since we tried to help them all those years ago." Luminia says, and Luka calms down. "Mother, why do you call Karktonia Mars? Would it be easier to call it by it's name?" Len asks, and Lumina shakes her head. "We are all part of The Solar System- an alliance that was made to install peace in EDEN. Hibikase is the leader of said alliance, and others call us The Sun. Mars was always rebellious, and it is not the fault of the citizens nature. They.. just are an unstable empire, and Shinosuke took control of it. I heard that Mars' future is bright, however, since you and Luka took a stand against their... competition." Lumina says, and Luka smiles awkwardly.</p><p>"Does this mean that Aephozan is either Uranus or Neptune?" Len asks, and Luka pulls out the Opulent Orb. "Uranus was.. nonexistent, in a way with politics. Peridot usually handled the situations that would be affecting Aephozan, since their leader, Kit, was just a child." Luminia says, and Tsukiyomi snatches the orb out of Luka's palms. She looks over the orb, skeptically, and looks at Lumina. "Are you sure that this is the real thing? It looks pretty fake to me...?" Tsukiyomi says, and Kaito walks towards her. </p><p>With each step, the orb glows brighter, until Tsukiyomi tells Kaito to stop moving; as she is blinded. "I wonder why it's glowing so much?" Len asks, and Tsukiyomi gives a little whine at the brightness of the light. </p><p>"I- I can see Aephozan's cliffs. The barrier of the kingdom- we need to head north west. I guess we should depart- and see what is beyond the cliffs." Kaito says, suddenly. Len turns to the orb, and he realizes that Tsukiyomi is nodding her head. "Kaito is right, Your Majesty. I am guessing we will need to pack lightly, since no Proton Horse is capable of climbing mountains- lest they are a Pegasus breed. And those are quite rare, according to Luka's studies." Meiko says, and Lumina nods her head. </p><p>"Kaito, it looks like you can use the orb. Would you accompany my son and Tsukiyomi? I wouldn't want Len to go, but.. I am afraid of some of the other Planets wanting to break free from The Solar System. I just hope history does not repeat itself with what happened-..." Lumina says, and she looks at the ground with a sad expression.</p><p>Kaito bows his head at his queen's direction, and gets on one knee. He looks up at Luminia, and he puts his hand on his chest. "Queen Lumina, I swear on my life; that Len will not get a scratch on him. If he winds up hurt, feel free to decide my fate, personally." Kaito says, and he bows his head. Silence fills the room. </p><p>"If you insist.. Very well then. If you do not keep your promise, I will personally remove you from EDEN. And- you will get sent to... Nadir." Lumina says, with grave expression on her face. "I will meet to your standards, Your Benevolence." Kaito says, and he stands up. "Tsukiyomi, please stay the night. We would all love to share plans later this evening, I think it would be best for all the parties involved to stay in one building." Luminia suggests, and all the rest nod their heads in agreement, besides Tsukiyomi. </p><p>"I- I would just be a bother, really... But... If you insist, Your Benevolence..." Tsukiyomi responds, and she bows her head. </p><p> </p><p><br/>---------------‐-----------------------------------------  </p><p> </p><p><br/>Luka and Meiko are left in the throne room with the queen, and the rest are in a separate room. A steel table with papers and maps on it are in the middle, and the three sit around it. They all look around the table in silence, and Kaito looks at Tsukiyomi. "Tsukiyomi, what do you think about this plan? One in which we would take this path-...." Kaito says, and Tsukiyomi zones him out from exhaustion. Her head lands on the table and Len is surprised by this. </p><p>"She- She fell asleep?.." </p><p>"Sir Kaito, we have been through a lot-! Like when she got poisoned by cyanide-"</p><p>"Are you serious? Did she get any medical attention?"</p><p>"Well, we gave her some medicine, but Luka said it was hard to get. She said Karktonia has a.. dispute of whether to use medicine.."</p><p>"What colour was the liquid?"</p><p>"If I remember correctly... clear."</p><p>"Then it must've been water. No medicine that was ever created in Karktonia is ever clear. Normally, it looks like herbs, or some maroon powder."</p><p>"Then, how did she survive? Cyanide is a quick acting poison, so..."</p><p>"Maybe you should ask her yourself, Your Highness. Maybe she will listen to you."</p><p>"You say that as if she does not listen to you. She is a nice girl, so she should see that you mean her no harm."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that.."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"She's not sleeping. She only truly sleeps around someone she trusts."</p><p>"Then... In Karktonia-! Tsuki.. Tsuki trusts me?"</p><p>"Maybe. I'll carry her to your room. We have a bright day ahead of us tomorrow."<br/>Kaito picks Tsukiyomi up, and carries her in his arms. Her hood falls off of her head, and Len catches it in his hands. Kaito leaves the room, and Len follows him.</p><p>Len opens the door, and he is greeted by a regal looking bedroom. Literal gold lines the sheets, with some lapis accents. Kaito puts her on the silk sheets, and Len puts Tsukiyomi's hood on the endtable. Len sits on the bed, and he fidgets with his fingers. (I wonder if that one time in Karktonia was the only time she had ever got to sleep? She doesn't trust Sir Kaito, and I bet she wouldn't trust Meiko- that's self-explanatory. But, Luka? I am not completely sure. I hope that one time was not the only time she had ever slept, but it could possibly be. I wonder why she decided to trust me? After all, she only just met me not even a month ago.) Len thinks to himself, as he pats down Tsukiyomi's long, blonde hair down on the mattress.</p><p><br/>Len does not notice that Kaito has left the room, as the latter party felt that the atmosphere did not require his immediate presence. Len lays down next to Tsukiyomi, and he can hear her slow breathing. (She- She actually fell asleep! Well, I'd better get to sleep as well- Amatsu knows what the day will bring.) Len thinks to himself, as he falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ☆ An Ominous Premonition ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I forget to upload chapters? No...</p><p> </p><p>(I totally did)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len walks into the dining room, and he sits down across from his mother- who is sitting at the head of the table. Kaito, Luka, Meiko, and Tsukiyomi are there as well, and they are eating. Well, all besides for Tsukiyomi. "Tsukiyomi, what is the matter? You are picking at your food." Luminia asks, and Tsukiyomi is surprised by this. "It is nothing, Your Benevolence. It is nothing to trifle yourself with. Your concerns are more valuable than a mere rogue like I." Tsukiyomi says, and she shuts her eyes in defiance. Lumina looks at her most trusted subject with worry, but she doesn't pry. The Vocalions finish their breakfast, and Len noticed that Tsukiyomi was not eating much. Out of the two eggs, two slices of bacon and toast; Tsukiyomi only ate the eggs. Len decided to ask her in the armory later in the day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                               ---------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door slowly, making sure to not startle Tsukiyomi. He saw a glistening diamond in her palms, and he saw that the gem was near her mouth. He heard the familliar sound of a weapon being sharpened on a whetstone. Tsukiyomi removed the diamond from her mouth, and she put the irregular shaped gem inside of her cloak. "Len. How long have you been there?" Tsukiyomi then asks, not even turning to face him. Before he could even open his mouth to reply, Tsukiyomi smiles. "Sit down. I know you have questions." Tsukiyomi says, her voice wavering. Len sits down, and he looks at Tsukiyomi.</p><p>The hood is off her head, but the cloak is still clasped around her neck. Her hair is down, some strands partially braided. Gardenias adorn the braids, and some of the flowers are falling out of her hair. Her bright, vivid lapis eyes add a pop of colour in the otherwise monochromatic room. "Were you playing with the children in the town square?" Len asks, chuckling to himself. Tsukiyomi blushes, and she tries to look Len in the eye. "D- Don't tell anyone, OK?" Tsukiyomi asks, and she raises the hood over her face. She leaves her hands there, and they sit in silence for a while; and Len inspects the weapons.</p><p>"Hey, about breakfast today, I noticed you have been not eating as much. I know it is none of my business to pry, but I think Mother is really worried about you." Len says, looking back at Tsukiyomi. "It is noting a member of royalty should worry about. Leaders are supposed to lead for the better of the group, not inspect their troubles." Tsukiyomi replies, letting her hands rest in her lap. Len looks at her, not letting her excuse slide. He turns her head sharply, and they look each other in the eye. </p><p>"Tell me, please. I order you to tell me your troubles. I will not let this slide, Tsuki." Len says, a bit stern, and Tsukiyomi looks to the side. "I- I- Well..." Tsukiyomi says, and Len let's go of her face. She adjusts her position, and she looks at Len, albeit, annoyed. "I had a nightmare last night. It was.. unusual, to say the least. The whole world was surrounded by water, and vivid coral grew like trees. There was this cyan haired girl with indigo ribbons in her hair- and.. a scaly reptile was chasing her. She was calling for help- but no one came... I am worried about her. So much in fact, that I have completely lost my appetite for anything. Happy now, Prince Len?" Tsukiyomi says, the last part sterner than the rest of her sentence.</p><p>"We must go. If that girl needs help, we need to help her! I bet Mother will not mind- in fact, she will agree with me! Lord Amatsu must've sent you a sign!" Len says, and he dashes off. Tsukiyomi looks away from Len's exit, and she frowns. "He must think I am a lucky girl, right? Well.. I hope he learns his damn lesson.." Tsukiyomi says, and she follows Len. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                          -------‐--‐----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Kaito, Len, and Tsukiyomi all meet in the throne room, and Len has just finished explaining the dream to his mother. "I don't see why not. It looks like Neptune is having a bit of trouble." Lumina decrees. Tsukiyomi looks sternly at Len. "Why did you tell her?! That was my business, Len!" Tsukiyomi exclaims. She crosses her arms, and Len looks at her with a bit of worry. "Though, let us move on. I know who that girl may be, but I have never seen Jiang act so... violent. Kaito, Len, Tsukiyomi. This is a mission only you three can do. Use the orb, and head to Aephozan!" Lumina orders, and the three nod their heads. They all head out into the sunlight.</p><p>"So, how is the orb is supposed to wor-" Kaito asks, but he is cut off by a blue beam of light. It extends into the north west of EDEN, from the orb; and Len nods his head. "It seems that you have found your answer. Let's head off now, so that it will be about a week until we reach the capital." Len says, and the three scurry off towards the light.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ☆ A Modern Atlantis ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"We have been walking for about a couple of days now! Kaito, is there any other way to get there?" Len whines, and Tsukiyomi mentally face palms. "We are almost there, Your Highness. If I can ease your journey, I would be happy to oblige." Kaito replies, and he puts the map in his coat pocket. Without words, Len walks over to Kaito, and he gets on his back. Len adjusts himself on Kaito's shoulders, and he looks out into the horizon. "Kaito, you are so tall! It is like a plane up here!" Len says, in awe. Tsukiyomi groans, and she looks at Len with annoyance. "I am delighted to be of use to you, Your Highness." Kaito replies, and the group continues to walk.</p><p>After some time, they reach a huge body of water. "Is this Aephozan? It- It does not exist!" Len exclaims. Kaito wags his index finger. "It is elementary, my dear Prince. We use the Oplent Orb!" Kaito says, a massive grin appearing on his face. He holds up the orb high into the air, and it starts to glow. "Listen closely, as this is the magic code: May I pwease entwa? OwO!" Kaito says, and Len looks at him with confusion. "Do you really think that is going to wor-" Len asks, but the ground begins shaking suddenly. The sea parts, revealing stairs made of water. The stairs descend into the ocean; the rest of the stairs covered by water. Len pokes the uppermost stair with his shoe, and he realizes the stair is solid. "That.. actually worked..." Len says, surprised. Kaito gives the prince an "I told you so" look, before switching back to his serious demeanor. "Let us head inside, shall we?" Kaito says. The three of them nod their heads, and they walk down the stairs, towards Aephozan.</p><p>Well... not before Tsukiyomi slipping on the solidified water, and tumbling down the flight of stairs; that is.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>                                                                                            --------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p><br/>Len looks around the ocean. Fish literally are like the underwater squirrels of Aephozan. Coral of many different shades of colors line the basin; as underwater trees. Kelp farms can be seen, and some fish like people are farming the kelp. On the horizon is a large palace, delicately made of the sea's materials. Tsukiyomi gets up, and she frowns. "This is why I hate stairs..." Tsukiyomi says, and her attention is caught by someone shouting at them from her left. "Hey, you three! You don't seem like around here! Why are you here?!" One of the fishfolk say, and he brandishes a plain, steel trident at Len and the others. His skin looks like rubber, and he has some gills on his cheeks. His ears are hydrodynamic, looking like little fins. He has a tail extending from his lower back to the floor,, and Len notices it looks like a dolphin's tail that he saw in his picture books. His hands don't have those classic fins between his fingers that all sea creatures have. He is wearing a swim suit; just some long shorts like the ones that Len is wearing. </p><p>"Sir, we come on behalf of Her Benevolence, Queen Luminia. The boy you are brandishing your trident to is the prince of the kingdom. I have also heard that the girl is the 'sister' to the queen. It would not fare well for you if.... something would happen to them, would it?" Kaito says, with a menacing glare. "Well... I.. Our kingdom is not used to outsiders. I am very sorry about that. You know what, come to my shop. I have something that can ease everyone's worry." The fish man says, and he walks towards a shed. Len and the others follow him. </p><p>The three walk inside the shop, and the man adjust the lighting. He puts the trident on the wall, and he smiles at the two blondies. He walks behind a counter, and Len walks up to him. "Um.. what shop is this?" Len asks, and the man beams. "A clothing shop, of course! But, you creatures call it a 'swim shop', or something of the sort." He says, tilting his head to the side in a playful manner. "We have to wear a bathing suit? I go from fighting in a gladiator's arena to walking around in public wearing a swimsuit..." Len says, and he sighs. </p><p>"How much do we have to pay for this?" Kaito asks. "Nothing. Think of it as a way of apologizing for my rude behavior earlier." The man says. "Do you sell anything that is.. not tact?" Kaito asks. "No! The Queen has forbid any... disturbing clothing items. But, I think it was her right hand man's doing to protect her..." The man says, and he dissappears behind the curtain in the back of the shop. "Your Highness, I would like to personally forbid you from-" Kaito starts, but Len cuts him off. "I know, Kaito. I would also feel very.. awkward wearing some of the short shorts that the sell here." </p><p>The shopkeeper returns with two outfits of clothing, some long shorts that are black with yellow trim; and a purple bikini with a little silk cloth that can be tied on their hip to flow behind the owner of the outfit. Tsukiyomi looks at the purple swim wear once, and she immediately takes it. She looks happy, only to please the shopkeeper. In reality, she feels too awkward wearing something like that. She dissappears behind the changing room, and changes into her swimsuit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>                                                                                            -------------‐-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After some time, Tsukiyomi walks out in her swimsuit, albeit, awkwardly. Len stands up, all ready to compliment Tsukiyomi to prevent her from changing back into her normal attire. Tsukiyomi has tied the gradient silk cloth behind her, and a little clasp of an icy gem holds it to the front of her hips. Her bust is a bit smaller than Luka's, but proportionate to Tsukiyomi's tiny frame. "You.. look nice, Tsuki..." Len says, not realizing that he is slightly blushing; as his eyes darting slowly all over her outfit. Tsukiyomi immediately takes Kaito's military coat off of the chair, and puts it on. "Thats mine..." Kaito says, extending a hand to his jacket. </p><p>Len is wearing the swim shorts that extend to the knee, and it reminded him of his lost sister. Kaito meanwhile, is wearing shorts- actual short shorts- with ice cream decals on it. Len noticed that Kaito had a small tattoo of a blue Koi Fish on his arm. Len is snapped out of his thinking by Tsukiyomi turning around. She has the jacket zipped up, with all of Kaito's medals still hanging on the cloth. The coat was at least a couple of feet away from Tsukiyomi's feet- since the coat was on the floor. "Can I have my coat back?" Kaito asks, and Tsukiyomi puts the hood over her face. </p><p>"I see she is a bit embarrassed to wear it outside. Unfortunately, she will get looks from the rest of my folk if she wears your coat.." The man says, shrugging his shoulders. "Is there anything else she could wear?" Kaito asks. "Unfortunately, no. That is the only item I have that could fit her unique frame. Anything else could expose her, or would hurt her delicate frame." The man replies. Suddenly, Tsukiyomi takes off the coat, and gives it to Kaito. <br/>"I- I'll go. I- I wouldn't want to hold y- you back for my sake..." Tsukiyomi says, still embarrassed, and Len nods his head. "Let's go to the city. We should see The Queen." Len says, and Kaito and Tsukiyomi nod their heads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>                                                                                               --------‐--‐-------------------------- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Len and his companions walk through the capital, noticing that the mood is leagues away from Karktonia's. He hears a chorus of 'owo's and 'uwu's all throughout the resident's speech pattern. He noticed that the farther he went into the town, more of the speech was used. The buildings looked like coral and shells, decorated with kelp. Len looked around the city, astonished by the sight of beings living underwater.</p><p>They come across two guards well.. guarding the palace's entrance. They have masks on, covering their expressions from view. They each look at Tsukiyomi and Len, and after a while; they look at eachother. After a while, they both nod their heads. "I think the Queen will enjoy your presence- yes, even the old man in the back is accepted in." They both say, and the open the doors. The three walk in, with Kaito muttering, "I haven't even reached my 30's, and I look old...?"</p><p> </p><p>Little did they know, a certain navy haired man is watching in the back, ominously....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ☆ Trouble In The Palace ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len and his friends enter the palace of Aephozan, where they meet the innocent Queen, Kit.</p><p> </p><p>What will they do when tragedy strikes the palace?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Len looked all around the castle. It looked like Hibikase's throne room, but.. with a more oceany theme. A girl with her cyan hair in pigtails is sitting on the throne. She has indigo ribbons flowing from her scalp. Len can see Tsukiyomi stiffen. She is wearing a shirt and shorts, something that young boys would wear to the pool. The fabric has penguins all over it. She is holding a little penguin plush in her arms. She adjusts the little blue bowtie on the penguin. "Your Majesty, you have guests." A man clad in green says, tipping off his cap to Len and the others. He has a bright green hair, which compliments his golden medals on his cape. </p><p>"(・o・)?" The girl makes a squeak, and she looks at Len. "Oh! Hewo! Peri-Peri must have invwited you hwere!" She says, hugging the penguin plush. "Is that OK, Pen-Pen?" The girl asks the penguin plush. Of course, the plush just stares at the girl with its cutesy eyes. "Lady Kit, would you like to play your video games now?" A maid asks, and the girl's face lights up. "Ywes! I want Blueberry to come twoo!" The girl says, and she grabs Kaito's hand. The poor, unsuspecting man was just admiring the safety measures on the castle until the little girl grabbed his hand and led him away with the maid. The three leave the throne room together.</p><p>The man sighs. "Now that Lady Kit's innocence is secure, I would like to introduce myself. I am Peridot, but my Lady calls me Peri." The man says, and he walks towards Len. Tsukiyomi visibly shrinks, making their already huge height difference even larger. Peridot is the same height as Kaito, but Peridot's shoes make him look taller. "I don't mean to be rude, but... That. Was. Lady. Kit?!" Len asks, confused. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Peridot says, sternly. Tsukiyomi shrinks even more. "Oh, I am just pulling your leg! Even you should know thus by now, Tsukiyomi!" Peridot says, picking up Tsukiyomi by her waist. Len is confused; scared.  After a while, he puts her down, and walks a bit away from the pair.</p><p>"Sorry for that. Her Majesty has rubbed off on me. I assume you came because.....?" Peridot asks. Len and Tsukiyomi exchange telling Peridot their story. "That is a pickle. Lumina keeps worrying over The Sun and Neptune's safety- not that I don't appreciate it- It's just.. she needs to learn to stop worrying over us all the time. Though, it looks like you want to say something, Tsukiyomi." Peridot says, and he looks at Tsukiyomi. She is snapped out of her thinking by Len holding her shoulder, and she looks at the two males. "Huh? Oh.. Um.. I- I should go check on the princess..." Tsukiyomi says, and she leaves, walking towards the room that Kit is in.</p><p>"Well, Tsukiyomi had a premonition last week. She dreamt of a cyan haired girl and a lizard chasing her. I already told Moth- Lumina about it." Len explains. "Why would Jiang attack Lady Kit? Unless.. It's Shi-" Peridot says, but he is interrupted by a scream.</p><p>"LADY KIT-"</p><p>"OH SHIT-"</p><p>The pair of males run towards the scream, aka: the door that Tsukiyomi disappeared into. The doors are already open, and Kaito is on the floor; unconscious. Debris of potted plants shaped like conch shells. A furry, long, cyan dragon is floating above the balcony. Blood is on it's claws, and a tiny, certain cyan-haired girl is on his head. Kit looks scared on top of the dragon's head, holding onto it's neck fluff. She tries to make herself comfortable on top of the dragon's scales. </p><p>Tsukiyomi is covered in blood, with cuts all over her body. Len can see she is fighting hard to stay awake. She is wielding one of the swords that the guards use: a thin single-handed sword with a sapphire embedded in the blade. It glistens in the sun, along with the crimson blood on the blade. "Give her back, you rotten bastard!" Tsukiyomi yells at the dragon, bearing her sharp teeth at the dragon like a wolf. "Jiang... How could you do this...?" Peridot says, stepping back. Len summons Primmearion, and some growing balls of light float over to Kaito and Tsukiyomi. They dissappear into the victims, and their cuts heal. Tsukiyomi is still bleeding heavily, however.</p><p>Jiang roars, and Kit screams. The dragon tries flying away, but Tsukiyomi throws her sword at the lizard. She managed to wedge it between two of it's scales, and it howls in pain. "That's what you get, you motherfucker!" Tsukiyomi yells, and Jiang suddenly charges towards her. They end up blowing the wall out, and Tsukiyomi falls unconscious. Len decides to rush Jiang at that moment, and manages to hack a couple of hundred cyan scales off of the Elder Dragon. Deciding that he was finished, Jiang flew off, hitting the prince with his feathery tail. Peridot stares at the dragon, and he flies off towards the horizon. Peridot swore that he saw psychological pain in the dragon's eyes.</p><p>Bloodied and worn out from fighting the dragon, Len rushes over to his companion. He prys her off of the wall, his face lost in thoughts at the sight of the blood. (It- Its all coming back- Miku- Rin-) Len thinks, and he screams. He grasps his head, and slams himself into the steel wall. He can see Peridot's worried expression in the attendants tone, as he talks to a guard and a certain familliar blond. The blond rushes over to where Tsukiyomi and Len are, and he cannot recognize the man's face. "Mother! Mother! Moth...! Mot...! Mo...M-!"</p><p>He could hear the man's cries as Len slowly faded away into blackness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used my interpretation of Kit, Mahoustar's OC, for the queen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ☆ Kagami's Past ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagami finally opens up to Len, and reveals why he calls Tsukiyomi his mom.</p><p>Meanwhile, in a random field in Aephozan, some crazy man releases a berserk Minotaur....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I- I think he is awakening! Finally.." A woman's voice can be heard. Len opens his eyes in response. He sees a little girl with silver hair look down at him, and he can barely make out the blue that adorns her outfit. He would've mistaken her for the missing princess, if she had those white mechanical kitsune ears. "Amatsu has sent her grace to you. May you use it well." The girl says, and she fades away. Len sits up abruptly, touching the air that the girl previously occupied mere moments ago. Len hears a knock at the door. "Your Highness..." Kaito's voice asks.</p><p>"Um.. come in, Kaito." Len says, and the door opens. Kaito walks in the room, and he shuts the door behind himself. "Tsukiyomi is discussing stuff with Peridot." Kaito says, as he sits down on a stool in the corner. "Weren't you supposed to be resting?! You literally got hit in the chest! Tsukiyomi even went unconscious! How are you so productive and well in only... a couple of hours?!" Len asks, as he swings his legs over the mattress. "I cannot say. Honestly, you would receive a better answer from Lord Amatsu herself. Though, you shouldn't worry about me. I have her divine protection on my side. Also, Kagami would like to see you. He's across the hall. Would you like me to help you?" Kaito asks. </p><p>"Could you bring him here? I dunno if I can stand..." Len says, and he suddenly falls on his side, as if sitting up was slowly killing him. Kaito nods in understanding, and he gets up and leaves. Len adjusts his position on the bed, trying to make the stinging pain go away. The door opens again, revealing Kaito and the ever dissonant Kagami. Kagami walks into the room, while Kaito shuts the door; walking away. Kagami sits down in the place Kaito was, and he looks away from Len's gaze. "There... was something you wanted to talk about?" Len asks. "Yeah. Mother told me that.. you might be confused as to why Tsukiyomi is my.. Mother." Kagami says, still not meeting Len's gaze.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, she doesn't even look old enough to have a child." Len responds. "Well.. When Mother was young, she learned about this forbidden... magic.. called Alchemy. The Zokliothae Confederacy specialized in this art. Normally, children would learn to shape metal into gold; or a stronger material. But when they got older... they learned how to.. Disrupt. Disruption of a creature was forbidden for a long time, as it was like.. combining a stag's head on top of a lion, with a viper as it's tail. Unfortunately, Mother drabbled in these topics." Kagami explains. </p><p>"Doesn't she know it's wrong? Because it sounds like Disruption is like combining organisms together against their will." Len says sternly. "Yes. You know Chimeras? Manticores? Those are one of the plenty of 'animal's that were created. Following The Zokliothae Confederacy's demise, books of their illegal achievements with Disruption have been released. Though, I have heard some news of their latest human experiments being a success. Their descendent must've gotten access to the books. Anyway, Mother learned some of this art from a friend of hers. While he used Alchemy to achieve his own gains, Mother used Alchemy to create friends. She was lonely, as she told me, after her home got destroyed by The Zokliothae Confederacy. The only people she knew at the time were a prince and princess from the neighboring kingdoms, and the heir to The Confederacy. The heir taught Mother about Disruption, among other things." Kagami explains.</p><p>"So, Tsukiyomi was lonely because her home was destroyed, and that contributes to your... well.. birth?" Len asks. Kagami seems to relax; and opens up with Len. "Mother tried Alchemy- the technical term being Retribution- and.. that is how I ended up here. To my knowledge, Mother hasn't tried Retribution ever since." Kagami explains. "I can see how you two are so attached to each other. Surely there is some drawbacks, right? One with that power would be too powerful, and power might go to their head." Len asks. </p><p>Kagami looks down at his feet; fidgeting with his claws. "Well... Mother and I had to part because of Shinosuke." Kagami explains. "Why? I mean- he was the reason we even encountered each other in the first place.." Len says, and he sighs. Kagami flares up with anger at Shinosuke's name, and he huffs. "That cowardly bastard... He kidnapped Mother and most likely forced her to Retribute." Kagami says, growling. "So... You're saying you may have siblings out there?!" Len asks, surprised. "Yeah. I hope he will appear when we battle Jiang. I hope..." Kagami replies, his voice growling with anticipation.</p><p>"I should get going. Mother might need my assistance." Kagami says, as he leaves. This action leaves Len in his own thoughts. As he falls back asleep, he thinks about Shinosuke, and if he was a neutral man of feelings towards Amatsu's creations. Unfortunately, he would never get an answer as the door flies open.</p><p>"Len! You're awake! Can you fight?" Peridot asks, and Len tilts his head, checking his condition. Strangely, Len feels perfectly fine, as though his pain vanished whilst talking to Kagami. "Yeah. I feel perfectly fine." Len responds, standing up. "Alright! We have a huge Minotaur with an axe the size of a fucking slime outside in the field! Our militia cannot handle this!" Peridot exclaims, and they run in the halls.</p><p> "Where's Tsukiyomi?!" Len asks Peridot. "She's been missing ever since Jiang kitnapped Lady Kit!" Peridot replies. "I thought she was in the hall!" Len exclaims, his expression full of worry. "I told Kagami that to ease his worries over his mom!" Peridot exclaims back; esasperated. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, YOU AEPHEOTHAER-!" Kagami's voice can be heard. "WE DONT HAVE TIME TO ARGUE-! EVERYONE, TO THE FIELD!" Peridot exclaims, and the three males head off to go fight a fucking Minotaur in the middle of the ocean. </p><p>Honestly, what could go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ☆ The Glowing Savior ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three males arrive at the field, and they can see the huge minotaur trashing coral beds, and fish swim away in fear. "This is it, Len, Kagami. The Minotaur." Peridot explains, extending an arm forward; towards a black, two horned, bipedaled bull. "Why is it underwater?!" Len asks. "Well, a certain man is trying to experiment with cows and-! We need to hurry and kill this thing!" Peridot exclaims, and he grabs a long sword from his coat. "Why the sudden rush?" Kagami asks. "Well, I bet this is a distraction causing us to focus on this instead of Jiang." Peridot exclaims. "That would be bad if Mother's disappearance is linked to this..." Kagami says to himself. "Well then, let's defeat this thing!" Len exclaims, summoning Primmearion. Peridot's eyes go wide when he sees the golden lance in the boy's palms. "So he's the one? Hmph, he'll have a hard time defeating him if he doesn't know how much power he holds in his hands..." Peridot says to himself, as the three summon their weapons and run into the arena.</p><p>Kagami takes out a red gemstone, and chucks it at the furry minotaur head. It lands in the bright white fur, and steam can be seen emanating from the stone. It suddenly explodes into a barrage of sparks, and it looks like it angered the minotaur. Where there used to be fur was now a patch of bare skin, and Kagami starts to transform. A bright crimson light engulfs him, and his true form as Glelmionvos appears. Len starts poking the minotaur in the leg, managing to etch some fur off of the creature. Len summons a beam of light, and trips. Instead of hitting the leg of the minotaur, he manages to strike the minotaur in the horn, causing it to fall off. The monster turns around, and notices Len with an angry expression.</p><p>It stomps over to Len, and swings its axe down on the poor blond's head. Suddenly, however, a golden kitsune appears, and bats the axe away with it's jaws. It's fur is a bright yellow, with its tail fluffier than an average sheep's wool- no, ten- no, twenty times fluffier. It's nine tails are merged together to form one mega tail, and jt's eyes are a bright blue.The Minotaur gets even more angered by the kitsune's intrusion, and tries to use its arms to squish the divine fox into the cliff. Len uses this time to run away towards Kagami and Peridot; both agape at the sight of a kitsune in their midst. The kitsune savior fights off the Minotaur, along with a bit of help from Kagami's firey breath. </p><p><br/>                                                                                               ----------------------------------</p><p><br/>The Minotaur falls, defeated, and Peridot cheers. Him and Kagami start harvesting materials, with Peridot muttering things like: "This would be great for a sword or for some gauntlets.." and with little add-ons from Kagami like: "I actually was pretty helpful in this battle..." Len walks over to the others, and sees the monster in full. About twice the size of Glelmionvos and the mysterious kitsune, it sure packs a punch. It's bright white fur with icy blue accents. "Did you see the kitsune? It saved my life in the battle! I would of died if they weren't there!" Len exclaims, getting Peridot and Kagami's attention.</p><p>"Kitsune's don't exist. They only are a old wive's tale now. Some used to exist outside of EDEN, in Vraeviterra. But they all died out due to the late Zokliothae Confederacy. If any existed, truly none would sacrifice their lives to save you." Kagami says, and Len shivers. "Even so, you didn't have to be so harsh.." Peridot replies. "What? It's only natural. The whole species were wiped out almost two centuries ago- Len wasn't alive then." Kagami explains. The males' argument is interrupted by another male entering the scene. He is wearing all black and silver, with hints of blue. A black furry hood is covering his face, making the silver mask hard to see. </p><p>He is holding a letter in his hand, and extends it towards Len. Knowing that the man cannot recognize him because of the mask he is wearing, the unknown man gives the letter to Len. Len takes it, and notices a silver wax emblem of a ram horned dragon adorns the seal. The man's voice is deep and breathy, littered with poison. </p><p>
  <em>"A letter... For the chosen one of 'Lord' Amatsu herself: this.. 'Shining One'.. My Lord Of The Liberators sends this to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>May we never cross paths again..." </em>
</p><p>He says, and dissappears into black smoke. All that was left of him was the letter. Len opens it carefully, discarding the waxed symbol on the floor. It lands near Peridot and Kagami, and they look at each other with worried expressions. They both look up at Len, as the latter party open the letter. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Two sides of the same coin, one bright and bold, one mysterious and alluring. One is shown to the world from one perspective, another hidden to those very same eyes. Where would both perspectives be seen at the same time?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Len reads out loud. Shivers get sent down the three males' spines. "Len, why is the emblem of the Zokliothae Confederacy on that wax seal?" Kagami asks; the first time Len hears worry in the Draconid's voice. Len turns around, and faces the two other males. He looks at Kagami's pale knee, beneath his long eastern-style swimming shorts. Len notices the emblem and sighs. Kagami and Peridot look at each other with worry again; both worry that Len didn't understand what that meant. "We need to find out what in in.. this 'riddle'. A place where both a light and dark perspectives can be seen...?" Peridot wonders out loud.</p><p>"Um.. what are you two doing here?" Kaito asks. Len, Peridot, and Kagami all turn to Kaito. He eyes Kagami's swimsuit, and walks over to him. "Hey, you forgot this." Kaito says, as he gives a tiny lotus flower in his palms. Kagami instantly snatches it, and puts it on top of his head. "To answer you previous question, we just defeated this beast." Peridot explains. "This beast-? Oh. This one. What are you going to do with it? This isn't some video game, or a book; and it will take a long time to decompose." Kaito says. </p><p>"Well, I was thinking we would leave it up to the locals. Protein is scarce around here, and even if we could get some, it contains Mercury." Peridot explains. "Why is Mercury so bad?" Kaito asks. "Well, Lady Kit is a growing girl, so most people give her their protein. Also, most of us have a... not good tolerance to Mercury. Some even have it so bad, they end up dying overnight without anyone knowing. Its mostly been happening recently, ever-increasing after we let this strange man into our kingdom." Peridot explains. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Len asks. "Fish that we specifically have modified to contain no traces of Mercury have been sighted with the deadly substance. Their protectors, Lion Fish, have almost gone extinct. Almost no coral remains for the fish to hide, and we know we haven't been doing anything wrong. Maybe it has to do something with Jiang's strange behavior... And that wierd guy's request." Peridot replies. "Did he say something like, "All your base belong to us!" Or something like that?" Len asks. "No. You must've been playing too many video games..." Kagami replies.</p><p>"He said: "Once I have your 'goddess' in my palms, and the Primordial Waves at my feet; this world, and that shitty Shining One will be crushed in my palms. Beg to this.. "Amatsu" you have, and reek in your failures like the scum you are!" Peridot says, and Len is shocked. "Wh- what do you mean?! That- that is so insensitive!" Len exclaims. "That is all you have to say? That this little shit of worthlessness is.. 'insensitive'?" Kagami says. "Well..." Len says, looking down at the ground. </p><p>"By the way, where is Lady Kit? The Royal Guards won't tell me where she is, and everyone has been acting strange. Even Tsukiyomi is missing." Kaito asks, clearly missing some important information. Kagami and Peridot sigh. "She disappeared with the possessed Jiang. Tsukiyomi is nowhere to be seen, ever since of Lady Kit's kidnapping. We have this riddle, but we don't know what it means." Peridot says. (Finally, getting straight back to business...) Len thinks to himself, as Kaito reads the scroll.</p><p>"Hm.. Have you guys thought of two opposites that can be seen in the same place?" Kaito asks. "What do you mean?" Peridot replies. "It says the word 'where', so you should be looking for a place. Surely with everything underwater, you would need to look in the sky-" Kaito says, but he gets interrupted. "An eclipse. The Sun and the Moon, both sides to the same Earth. In Karkton, it is night, while it is day here. An eclipse is when the Sun and Moon are together in one place. Both Light and Dark exist." Kagami says, and everyone turns to him.</p><p>"That makes sense! Peridot, is there any places you can see an eclipse?" Len asks. "Starshow Craigs. It is just northwest of our location. Though, the journey will be dangerous." Peridot replies. "What a better way in order to secure a home base- nowhere. It's risky; but if Lady Kit is to come back, it's our only option." Len says. Peridot and Kagami stand up, and they walk towards Len and Kaito. </p><p>"How will we know Lady Kit is there? This could be a trap." Kagami asks. "True. Why would she be there?" Kaito asks. "I just have this feeling. Along with everything that has happened with Miku and Rin, I don't know what to believe anymore. Jiang has changed, Tsukiyomi is gone, and this riddle... I just don't know how to explain it all!" Len says, esasperated. Kagami puts a hand on Len's shoulder. "I have that same feeling too, so you are not alone." Kagami says, and Len nods. </p><p>"The next eclipse is in a week, so we will need to hurry." Kagami says. "If we leave now, we will barely have any time for any slipups. We cannot head back to head for supplies." Peridot says, and the other males nod. They walk over to a outcrop, and Peridot points ahead. "We will head this way. In a week, we will reach the craigs. Let us hope and pray to Lord Amatsu that Lady Kit and Jiang will be alright..." Peridot says, and the group starts their week long journey.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ☆ A Trustworthy Commander ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of males are in a cave, almost nearing the end of their week long journey. While the others are asleep, Len sits on the edge of the cold rock, swinging his long legs back and forth. He stares at the starry sky, his mind wandering.</p><p>"This place is so beautiful, but it is slowly suffocating. I- I just feel bad having Rin and... and Miku.. missing out on all these wonderful things in EDEN. Though... would Rin still be with me today if- if I didn't let her go? If I didn't let her go with Miku? *sigh* I- I just wish I could see her again... Just- just to check if she is still alive... And those strange men with... those lights, like- like- lazers... What would even happen to the orphanage now? Surely the police will interrogate them, if they have anything to do with this... Though.. all those children.. might.. they might.." Len says, and he sighs again. </p><p>Someone sits beside him, and Len turns to his left. He sees the familliar commander beside him, admiring the view. Peridot looks at Len, and smiles at him. "You couldn't sleep either?" Peridot asks. Len nods. "The night sky... It is truly alluring to the eye of the beholder, hm?" Peridot says, looking back into the starry sky. Len doesn't respond. After a moment of silence, Len speaks.</p><p>"Is- is Amatsu really going to help us?"</p><p>Peridot turns his head over to Len. "What do you mean?" He asks. "I- I am sorry for bringing it up. I'll be quiet now." Len replies, looking away from Peridot. "Len.. You seem deeply troubled. Whatever could be the case?" Peridot asks, holding a hand onto Len's shoulder to get his attention. Len looks up at Peridot. "I- I have had some bad stuff in my past.. and.. I just got reminded of it. Deep down, I'm scared. After I first appeared here, I was discovered as an heir to the nearby kingdom, apparently the only user of Primmearion, and now I'm the 'Shining One'? I- I just wanted to escape from those bad men, not end up in another world's mess!" Len replies, looking down at his feet.</p><p>Peridot sighs, and wraps his right arm around Len like a parent comforting their child. "I know things are rough, but they are going to get better. And with Amatsu... It may seem like she... is sitting upon the stars, relaxing in a lofty sky.. but, have you ever thought what could be running through he mind? She could be managing many, many different universes you would have never heard of. And think, that out there, She is praying for fate to go her way, and without intervention. For your sake. For our sake. And if she is with us right now... Lady Kit will be back with us in no time- trust Amatsu." Peridot says.</p><p>"I.. I just have little faith,.. and trust in this world. And.. with Tsukiyomi gone.. I- I feel more vulnerable to anything. It's like.. I can rely on her to help me through this strange, strange world. I- I am worried. It isn't like her to dissappear overnight. Though.. I think she might be fighting against Jiang now. She seems to care a lot about Kit, so much that she even cursed out Jiang's name. I.. I just hope she is alright." Len says, and Peridot drops his arm. </p><p>"On a lighter note, what are your feelings about Tsukiyomi?" Peridot asks out of the blue, after a moment of silence. "Wh- what do you mean?" Len asks, obviously surprised. Peridot chuckles. "Like... y'know." Peridot replies, playfully hitting Len on the arm. </p><p>"Well.. I see Tsukiyomi as a bright, young woman who always is determined to achieve her goals. She is also very kind too, but most of the time that side of her isn't shown. Maybe she is hiding her true feelings? She also got very awkward in Karkton, when Luka 'accidentally' booked us a 'Family' Room. Only two beds, three people." Len says, already smiling to himself. </p><p>"And what happened? Did you sleep in the bathtub?" Peridot asks, snickering to himself. "No, although that would have been a easier option for all three of us. What happened is that Luka ended up tricking us to sleep in the same bed together." Len says, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Peridot looks at Len with a shocked expression. "I didn't know the woman had it in her. She must be learning from Meiko. It is so nice hearing that she has loosened up. Maybe taking in Tsukiyomi has helped her calm down from her usual uptight nature...?" Peridot says, trailing off.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Len asks, turning to Peridot. "Ah...! Um.. well..." Peridot starts, rubbing his neck with his left hand. He looks Len in the eyes. "You really want to know, don't you?" Peridot asks. Len nods eagerly. "Well... Tsukiyomi came out of nowhere, with nothing in her possession. In the forest, where animals of all types honored her. If I remember correctly, Luka said that: "They were bringing offerings to the girl. Berries, nuts, and even their kin in order to receive her protection. Even the invasive Badland breeds were groveling towards her. When I spotted her, she looked at me with awe, as the other creatures ran away." Peridot says.</p><p>Len looks at him with awe. "So, she tamed those creatures?!" Len asks. "Did she, or did she not? I will never know. I haven't seen Luka in a long time, so I might ask her to repeat the first half of the story again." Peridot says, crossing his legs. "Wait- what do you mean, first half?" Len asks, obviously confused. "Luka didn't tell me the other half. Or.. the other two thirds I should say. She said that I should ask Tsukiyomi myself, but you know the woman is unapproachable. As the Leader of the Royal Guard, she has to focus on protecting and spying for Queen Luminia at all costs. Luka and Kaito are her right and left hands respectively, and are the second higher-ups that protect Luminia." Peridot explains.</p><p> "Wait, why do you know this?" Len asks. "Well, we are allies, and if something were to happen at a party, we would need to defend Hibikase efficiently." Peridot explains. "True.. Though, would you also know why Tsukiyomi is technically Luka's boss?" Len asks. "Well, no one would trust a woman who looks 14 with Hibikase and Queen Luminia's protection, so Luka is her figurehead." Peridot explains. </p><p>"Thanks for staying late with me, Peridot. I know it is a lot to ask leading us to go rescue Lady Kit." Len says. "No problem. I should be thanking you and Kagami. I know it is a lot to ask Hibikase's heir to help us with our issues, and it pains me to allow Kagami to help us and stray from his mission. Also, I need to get to the bottom of this. If Lady Kit eats any of the contaminated fish-! Ugh.. I cannot bear to think what could happen. We just have to pray to Lord Amatsu that everything will be solved." Peridot says, standing up. He puts an hand on Len's shoulder, and they smile at each other- with Len's smile being mostly forced. </p><p>(I can never think straight. Maybe I'm lacking sleep? But.. that dream.. What was that.. Project R? I hope I made the right choice to not tell them...) Len thinks to himself, as he finds himself slowly drifting off. The next day would be full of excitement, and secrets will be revealed. More questions will pop up, but who knows if they will be answered? </p><p>Len drifts off to sleep, after fighting with himself for so long. He has no dreams, and the night passes.</p><p><br/><em>The prolonged battle is finally</em> <em>afoot...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ☆ Out Of Commission ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter, I thank Mahoustar for helping me come over my writer's block!  :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, wake up. We need to move." Peridot's voice can be heard. Len opens up his eyes, and sees Peridot's smiling face. "What do you mean?" Len asks, groggy. Peridot picks him up off the stone, and lifts him over his shoulder. "I told you he was groggy. *sigh*" Kagami says, and he is already walking away. Even though there is a well defined pathway, Kagami decides to climb down the rock face and take it from there. "You know, that path takes longer, and we are supposed to travel together-" Kaito starts, but he is cut off by an esasperated Kagami. "Fuck your more-traveled paths."; with a completely neutral face as he climbs down the rock face. </p><p>"We aren't going to do what Kagami is doing. We are going to travel on the path Kaito is going on. Also, if something were to happen to you, I'd get an earful from your Mother." Peridot says, and he walks on the path Kaito said that they were going on. Still carrying the boy, Peridot walks with Kaito towards Starshow Craigs. </p><p>The men are talking, giving Len a chance to wake up. Peridot notices the boy stirring from his groggy daze, and puts him down on the ground. The three walk, talking about normal male interests, like women; ice cream flavors (it was Kaito's idea); and how dumbfounded Kaito was when he heard Len mention that he didn't know what this.. 'ice cream' was, and why he didn't eat it back at Hibikase. </p><p><br/>
                                                                                            --------------‐-----------</p><p><br/>
The pair step into the sunlight, shielding their eyes from the dramatic change in brightness. When the pair emerge from the purplish cave, they see the watery sky above. Monochromatic pieces of coral surround a rough clearing of sand. Broken shells and dead marine wildlife are littered everywhere around the clearing. The males hear a scream, and the coral shatters at the frontmost part of the clearing. Jiang is there, smashing dead coral between his claws. A navy haired man is standing on top of the 'protector's' scaly head, smiling like he won the lottery. His outfit is regal, but broken. A navy coat with copper gloves, and blue knee-high lace-up boots across his feet. His rose in his lapel looks like it was a normal red rose, but it is stained crimson.</p><p>"I see you four have arrived! Come to see my greatest creation, "Peri-Peri"? Ha!" He says, and Len immediately recognizes his voice. "It's you! You're the guy who forced me, Luka, and Tsukiyomi to participate in Karkton's barbaric ritual!" Len shouts, and the man rolls his eyes. "And you are the prince who ruined my plans. I guess two royals are going to stay out of my way today." He says, and looks back at the males. Kagami is already growling like a rabid animal, and the man notices him with disgust. "So you are that.. woman's robotic friend. I thought she would have a more.. acceptable creation like Xeno and Phosphorus." He says. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kagami asks, his voice drowning in venom. "Do I really have to spell it out for your idiotic Vocalion scum? Anyway, I'm tired of this. Jiang, fight them. Melee-style." He says, and he dissappears into blue triangles, which fly away out of the water. Jiang roars, silencing any questions Len might have had about Tsukiyomi's whereabouts. The dragon whips around the coral, water parting from the would-be-arena. The sunlight filters in from the clear sky, and a barrier of water surrounds the arena. Jiang flies up just above the sea level, and roars again. </p><p>The males summon their weapons, and The "Liberated" Jiang charges at them. With one swipe of his claws, Kaito's rapier gets flown out of his palms, and it clatters against the coral. Len charges, managing to move quickly, dodging Jiang's attacks. Every sharp turn the boy makes translates to a light clone being created. As the clones move on their own will, attacking Jiang; Len throws his lance at the dragon's head. Chipping off a peice of the horn, Jiang turns towards Len, infuriated.</p><p>"LEN, YOU FU-" </p><p>"CHASTISE ME LATER-"</p><p>Peridot chases after Len, as the prince runs off; Jiang's eyes trained on the boy. With one quick strike, the dragon slams into the spot the prince was there just mere milliseconds ago, crushing the monochromatic coral. The dragon roars again, and these bubbles of mana fall to the ground. They squirm around, trying to find someone to capture. </p><p>The blob gets near Kaito, and he reaches out to it. It engulfs him, and he makes a ":&lt;" face. Leading the dragon over to the coral, Len tries to signal to Peridot to crash the coral on the dragon. Peridot nods, and he starts shooting at the coral. When Jiang gets near the bleached coral, Peridot pulls out a small pistol, and shoots the coral. Jiang quickly summoned a water wall, and deflected the coral. All the tumbling pieces of coral fall onto Peridot, and encase him in a wall of dead coral. </p><p>Len looks around, seeing that Kaito and Peridot were now out of commission, his worried increased. Len decides to call out the one person that could save him now, even if the Draconid wouldn't like to. "Kagami! Kagami! Kagami! Please help me!" Len shouts, wondering if Kagami would hear him.</p><p>"I'm going to go find Tsukiyomi myself!"</p><p>Len hears a voice similar to Kagami's, but... he would never say that. He always called Tsukiyomi his mother, so why now did he call her by name? Len remembered that Kagami was with them when Shinosuke was talking with them-! Len looks behind him, and sees Kagami clawing at the rushing water, trying to fight Jiang himself. But alas, his attacks aren't even piercing through that water barrier. </p><p>Len looks back towards Jiang, and sees the dragon coil up like a snake. Len immediately feels that his feet are heavy, and he cannot move. Jiang suddenly charges at Len, like a rattle snake. As Jiang's jaws get closer, Len can see the sun start to get blocked off by the moon. When Jiang's fangs delicately touch Len's skin, a fox's cry can be heard, and everything goes dark. </p><p>
  <em>Len blacks out.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ☆ Luo - A Guardian Angel ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter!</p><p>The next chapter will be longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Len opens his eyes, he sees all white. A calming sensation fills his ears, and he sits up. He looks around, and is filled with a sense of... nothing. Everything is in that place, but at the same time, it's not. "Mister-" A young girl's voice says, and Len turns toward the sound. A young girl is standing there, wearing all blue. Her silvery hair is tied back into little hoops behind her head, with a long trail flowing from the ends. Len is reminded of a bow with her hairstyle. The girl has light blue wings, looking like ruins. The color matches her dress as well.</p><p>"Are you talking to me?" Len asks. The girl gets flustered by this. "Y- yes, Mister. Do you remember me?" The girl asks. "Hm? Oh.. you're that girl I saw- after I woke up from Jiang's attack!" Len says, remembering. "Yes! I'm so happy you remember! That saves a little bit of explaining I have to do... Anyway, imma say it bluntly. I'm an angel." The girl says, and Len gapes. "Really?! Then I must be dead then.." Len says, looking at the ground sadly. "In actuality, you are still alive. It's just.. I have an important message for you from Lady Amatsu. 'The Force'." The girl says. </p><p>"Please, speak.." Len says, and the girl clears her throat. "Um.. Let's see if I can remember... well... I don't know her exact words.. but.. You have to go to Wintermount." The girl says, fidgeting with her fingers. "Why? It sounds cold there. I think I've heard of it before in a story when I was a child... A realm of the elves..." Len asks, and the girl sighs. "She knew you would ask these questions... I heard that this blonde girl by the name of Rin-" The girl says, and Len cuts her off from his excitement. "Really?! Rin is there?!"</p><p>"Yeah. Thats what Lady Amatsu told me." The girl says. "But... It will be dangerous. I have heard that Schmidtskelis' kin is there- and it makes me scared. I'm worried, Shining One, I'm worried!" The girl says, and Len puts his hands on her shoulders. On his knees, the girl is about up to his chin. "Everything will be fine.." Len says. "Luo. Luo Tianyi. That's the name Lady Amatsu gave to me." The girl says. "What do you mean, 'give'?" Len asks. "Well, Lady Amatsu created us! Or.. 'The Force' did. Either way, Lady Amatsu and 'The Force' are the same entity. Lady Amatsu controls life here, while 'The Force' controls everywhere else! Oop- I've said too much!" Luo says, hopping up and down.</p><p>"Ah.. I was hoping you would tell me more about Rin.." Len says, looking at the floor, and Luo pokes his cheek to get his attention. "Anyway, I've heard that she is fine, though to be wary of the state she is in. It isn't the best of states, but at least she's alive. Also, I've heard rumors about this teal-haired girl as well. She is... oop-! I'd better not say... It'll throw Lady Amatsu's plan off balance!" Luo says, and she steps away from Len. </p><p>"Now.. You have to go back to your world now. I know everything will be alright, Len Kagamine. After all...</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>You're the Shining One..."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Luo says, and a bright golden light emanates off her. "Wait-" Len shouts, extending his hand towards Luo, but before he can touch her; the scenery dissappears around him.</p><p>Next thing her knew, someone was shaking him.</p><p>"Hey, Mister... Are you ok? o-o?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: The Lost Idols was supposed be centered around singing, but the story quickly diverged from the original plan. Also, Aephozan was supposed to not be this... "cute", but it quickly became what you see today because of my headcanon for Kit's personality.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ☆ Pen-Pen Saves The Day! ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Len and the others return to Aephozan's palace, where Len encounters a not-so-friendly Kagami.</p><p>In his unnerved state, Len has another nightmare, and Kit decides to help Len fall back asleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len opens his eyes, and sees Kit poking Len's right cheek with her finger. He opens up his eyes, and moves a hand to stop the kitsune-wannabe from poking his cheek.  "Peri-Peri! He's OK! ^o^" Kit says, and Len sits up with much effort. Kaito is holding Kit delicately in his arms like a barrel, with Peridot writing down notes. Kit tries to reach out to the floor, but Kaito has a firm grip on the girl. Tsukiyomi is laying in Kagami's arms, still in her swimsuit like Kit. Kaito walks over to Kagami, still holding Kit in his right arm.</p><p>"Is Tsukiyomi alright?" Len asks, although still groggy from just waking up.</p><p>"Uh.. She's unconscious," Kaito responds, pausing to think. He continues. "I think... but she's alive." Len sighs. "Are you still hurt over the bubble that betrayed you?" Kagami says, sternly, and Kaito nods, making a (surprisingly) high-pitched whine. Kagami stands up, holding Tsukiyomi in his arms. Peridot walks over to Len, and grabs his hand. He pulls the prince to his feet. "What happened?" Len asks. "Well... it's kinda hard to explain." Peridot starts. </p><p>"We managed to defeat Jiang. With Kit's help, of course." Peridot says, and Kagami huffs. Kit makes a "(⌒∇⌒)". "How? It was like I time-warped into another timeline..." Len says, and Kagami finally meets his gaze. "Stop with all the questions! *sigh* No. We are in the same timeline as before. It's just... Kit used her magic." Kagami explains, not even trying to hide his annoyance anymore. "Nowo! It's... majik!" Kit says back, and Kagami rolls his eyes. "Let's just start heading back. I'll explain on the way." Peridot says, as the group walk off towards Aephozan.</p><p>"OK, so... Lady Kit has a purifying power. So.. She purified Jiang." Peridot explains. Len was going to ask a question, but decided against it. "She was born with this power, and it came from Queen Coral. She normally carries a wand with her as a figure head for her power, so her opponents don't think she is suspicious." Peridot explains. Len looks at Peridot confused, but he understands some of the man's ramble. Len could swear he saw Kagami roll his eyes at every glance the prince had towards Tsukiyomi. Len looks back up front, and frowns to himself. </p><p>"Let's go back home! I wanna eat some Schwizz Rwroll cwakes..." Kit says, smiling. "Yes, let's." Peridot agrees, and the group heads back to the castle.</p><p><br/>                                                                                                         ---------------------</p><p><br/>"Len." Kagami says, and Len feels Kagami poke at his shoulder. The prince turns around, and he forcefully smiles. "Kagami! Did you need anything from me?" Len says. Kagami looks at his left fist, which is all red and scaly, and clenches it into a fist. He strikes the wall beside Len's head, causing a dent in the coral. Len looks surprised at his Japanese-styled swimsuited doppelganger. "Don't play coy with me, Kagamine. I know what you did. You traitor." Kagami says, the boy inching nearer towards Len, pinning the prince to the wall.</p><p>"What did I do?" Len asks, his nervousness showing in his voice. "You know what you did to my mother. She- she is "unwell" because of you. You failed to let no harm come to her... or was this your plan all along? A plan to rid Mother of this world by... working with the Liberators?! And when your plan was going to fail, Tsukiyomi appeared to "prove your innocence"- what a bunch of bullshit. You may be the hero of your own story, but I'm the hero of life." Kagami says, a light growl in his voice. He gets closer to Len, their bodies touching. </p><p>While Kagami is frantically searching for any sign that his suspicious assumptions are correct, Len is trying not to scream. He has this feeling that this is all in good intentions, but he just wants Kagami to back away for like- five seconds. Len can smell the scent of blood coming off from Kagami- but if wasn't like the pungent smell of iron could be washed away so easily. He glares at Len in silence; his green eyes staring into Len's soul, trying to desperately wiggle information out of the prince.</p><p>"I.. I know how you feel, Kagami. I- I want to help you- I desperately do. But.. I don't know how. Unless, I go to Wintermount. The Democracy of Elves. And.. I'm worried for Tsukiyomi. She- she got poisoned with cyanide. And.. seh lived to tell the tale. I don't know how, but a night's rest fixed her like us humans would over a hangover. I'm starting to think that she is more than what she is letting on. So.. can you help me?" Len asks, and Kagami falters.</p><p>He looks down at the ground, and then straight into Len's eyes. Len can see Kagami's pupils dilate, showing his classic snake slit replacing a normal pupil. "I.. I hate you. But.. I'll accept your offer. But, if you dare do anything with Mother, and I find out..." Kagami says, and he props up a knee beside Len's hip. </p><p>As if his face wasn't close enough already, Kagami gets even closer. He bears his fangs at the prince, and feints a motion of Len's decapitation by Kagami's hand. Len whispers something unintelligible, and Kagami backs away.</p><p>As the scary Draconid backs away, Len slinks to the floor, and he cups his head into his hands. After two seconds, Len decides to get up, and bear through the pain. He always knew Kagami was desperate to shield himself from the prince. It was like Kagami knew something that the prince didn't. Len walked to his room, passing plenty of maids on the way. He opens the door, and waddles towards the mattress. Not even dismissing his weapon, he flops down tired, falling asleep immediately. </p><p><br/>                                                                                                      --------------‐----------</p><p><br/>Len wakes up in a cold sweat, and looks to the window. He grasps his chest. (It's that dream again.. the one I had back in Karktonia... But... it was.. more.. vivid..? I could feel the pain more clearly.. and I could feel the liquid getting poured into my bloodstream. I just hope I didn't scare the princess if I screamed in my sleep..) Len thinks to himself. It is close to midnight; as the full moon is shining brightly in the peak of the starry sky. Len silently gives thanks to Amatsu that Tsukiyomi is not recovering with him, lest he be tempted to hug her until dawn. The door opens, and Kit enters the room. She is wearing a nightgown, with the fabric a cyan blue with a penguin pattern on it. She is holding a very soft looking plush of a penguin. "Penpen and Mister Fluffy told me you had a scwary dweam.."</p><p>Len slowly nodded, in spite of the fact that he couldn't tell the child about it- lest Peridot kick him out of the palace. "Here (・ω・)ノ!" A small penguin plushie is put into the blond's lap, and Kit is giving her most adorable smile. "Penpen-chan will protect you! ^w^!" Len couldn't help but feel his heart melt. He was comforted a little, and the princess climbs into Len's bed. She tries to wrap her arms around Len, but she can barely touch her fingers on the other side of his waist. He smiles, and strokes Kit on her head.</p><p>"You can sleep with Pwenpwen. Imma shweep with Bluebewwy." Kit says, and Len grabs her wrist when she tries to leave, careful to not hurt her. "I'll be fine. You need Pen-Pen more than me." Len says, handing the plush to Kit. Kit makes a pouty face, and decides to nuzzle back against the prince. Len covers her with the blanket, and she falls asleep. Len stays staring at the the moon.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Len hears the door open slowly. A woman with short blonde hair walks in, and her expression is soft. The woman is wearing a maid outfit, so Len assumes that she takes care of the princess. She notices Kit, and smiles to herself. Walking silently in, she picks up Kit, and holds her in her arms gingerly. Taking Pen-Pen with her, she takes Kit out of the room. Once the door shuts, Len slumps down into the mattress. </p><p>Soon after, he realized he was crying. He was crying because of the maid. No matter how many times he vented out to anyone who would listen, in the end, he would always find that his sadness was never ending for Rin's disappearance. It was the reason he even ended up in this mess in the first place! Sure, he got to meet his mother and all.. but the sacrifice was too much to bear. Just why hasn't he gotten out of EDEN yet? Maybe it was because he didn't know how. After all, this was all news to him. Being the Shining One... What did that even mean? That he was a special bounty for everyone to kill? Or was it because of his "powers"? Did he have any connections to the goddess Amatsu? I mean, angels did appear in front of him.. so maybe. </p><p>Laying back down on the mattress, he wipes his tears away. He had a job to do, and that was finding Rin. Of course, he wouldn't know how he would find her, or if he should trust the angel, but what other lead did he have? Everything was connected, it felt like, and there was a puppeteer hiding behind the strings. Before Len comes up with another thing to worry about, he falls back asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ☆ The Meaning Of Resonance ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While coming up for a plan to enter Wintermount, Len and Tsukiyomi open up to each other a little bit more in the harsh weather.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len steps out into the meeting room. Everyone is eating snacks, and sitting down at the table. Len sits down as well, besides Kaito. He sees a banana, and he picks it up from the fruit bowl. "With all these pastries here, you decided on fruit? I never knew you were that type of person." Peridot says, making a joke. Len smiles, flustered, and he tries to remember how to eat it. "Um.. can you help me, Kaito? I'm afraid I didn't learn from Luka on how to.. peel this." Len says, giving the fruit to Kaito. Kaito laughs, and he takes the fruit. </p><p>He peels the banana, and gives the fruit to Len. The excited boy takes the banana, and he starts eating it. Kaito smiles at Len like a happy parent would to their child. The door opens, and Tsukiyomi steps into the room. Everyone's eyes are onto her. Len almost drops his banana at Tsukiyomi's entrance. She was like nothing had happened. Like last time. "Sorry you guys had to worry about me. Everything's cool now." She says, and she sits beside Peridot.</p><p>"So, what are we doing now?" Tsukiyomi asks. Silence. Then Len speaks up. "Well... I have heard that we have to travel to Wintermount." Everyone is shocked by this, with Tsukiyomi's looking forced. "What do you mean? That is the realm of the elves, and Her Majesty specifically said not to go there. They are not welcome to outsiders after what happened to Karktonia." Kaito says, and Peridot nods. "But... I have to go. I heard from Luo- an angel- that I will find Rin. She's the reason I'm here in the first place!" Len says, and Tsukiyomi looks away from the table. </p><p>"Well... I have to stay here with Lady Kit in order to help clean up the place. We should have things under control ever since Jiang has been purified." Peridot says, and Kaito nods. "I might have to stay at Hibikase, because Karktonia needs Luka to watch over that place." Kaito says, and Peridot is surprised at this. "Wait, that's true? She really helped that "nation" become civilized again?" Peridot says, and Kaito nods. Peridot sighs in relief. "Tsuki- can you come with me to Wintermount?! Please?!" Len asks, leaning over the table. </p><p>Tsukiyomi sighs. "Alright. Just you and me, alright? If what you said is true, you have no reason to not go." She says, and Len sits back in his seat. "Thank you, Tsuki." Len says to himself.</p><p><br/>                                                                                                 -----------------------------</p><p><br/>After saying their goodbyes to Aephozan, the group are teleported to the entrance of the kingdom, where Kaito said the password. They are also back in their normal attire, and out of their swimsuits. "Do you guys know the way to Wintermount?" Kaito asks. The two shake their heads, and Kaito sighs. "It's straight North." Kaito says, and he points to the direction opposite of the sea. </p><p>Tsukiyomi and Len both sigh. "Alright then, I'll be going back to Hibikase. Whatever comes your way, only go straight North. If you don't... I don't know what will happen to you. That's because no one has lived to tell the tale!" Kaito says, and he waves goodbye. He walks towards the West, and hits a rock. "Hibikase is East, Kaito." Tsukiyomi says nonchalantly, and Kaito makes a little whine. He walks towards the East, and continues walking without hitting a rock or anything hazardous.</p><p>The two sigh, and they start heading North.</p><p><br/>                                                                                                   -----------------------</p><p><br/>After a while of walking, the pair realize they are on a mountain. With their heads so concerned with heading in the right direction, Tsukiyomi forgot to tell Len that they would have to climb over mountains to get inside the city. The pair sit in a cave, trying to warm themselves with a fire. "I forgot to tell you that mountains exist around the border." Tsukiyomi apologizes. "It's fine. I never thought they were real anyway until today." Len says, and Tsukiyomi blinks in disbelief.</p><p>"You mean to say you've never seen a mountain? Was it just like when we first came, when you were so excited about the snow?" Tsukiyomi says. "So that's what it's called. It doesn't taste good, though." Len replies, and Tsukiyomi sighs. "Why don't you know these things, Len?" Tsukiyomi asks. "I.. I can't explain. Being in EDEN and all, it made all of the mysteries in the world I had as a kid come true. Kingdoms existed, along with this snow, sea, and mountains. These beasts also exist, along with shapeshifters who can transform into them. It's like this world is fake, yet real at the same time." Len explains.</p><p>The pair sit in silence. "How did you live? Back in the "real world"? Was it like... everything was always in stories, and you never got to experience them?" Tsukiyomi asks. "Yes, pretty much that. I lived in an orphanage along with Rin, and we were tutored with the other children. The abstract ideas of "The Sea", and others of "Snow" were only illustrated in our storybooks. We never got to go outside, unless we were good kids. I remember taking medicine all the time, and Rin had to take some pills. She couldn't take the liquid medicine, so they found a substitute. Anyway, l can remember some things about it, but not much." Len explains, and Tsukiyomi nods.</p><p>"Why are you here, Tsukiyomi? I don't think you were chased here against your own will?" Len asks. "I.. I was here for as long as I remember. I lived in Hibikase, and I only heard news about the other world via Queen Luminia and Luka's stories. I remember traveling a lot, being a peace guide for The Solar System. And.. I think Queen Luminia decided I was going to be the next ruler. This was before you came along back to Hibikase, that's for sure." Tsukiyomi explains.</p><p>"Can you tell me what Hibikase means?" Len asks. "Well.. it means... "Resonate". All the desires of freedom and the will to erase this barrier between Humana and Vocalion.. It resonates with the message Lady Miku and Lord Amatsu shared. The message of freedom- to erase tyranny. Though, how ironic that we have a kingdom- when it's the center of tyranny..." Tsukiyomi says, trailing off.</p><p>"I bet we are close to Wintermount. How does anything live here in this harsh weather? It's so cold.." Len says, changing the topic. Tsukiyomi scoots over to the freezing prince, and she hugs him. With the pair being extremely underdressed, Tsukiyomi's heat transfers easily to the prince. She seems unfazed at this, while Len is soaking in all the warmth awkwardly. "I can feel that we are almost there as well. We'll need a plan in order how to get in, though. Maybe we could pretend we are someone important?" Tsukiyomi asks, making her voice softer in order to not put strain on Len's ears. </p><p>"I have a plan, Len. Listen closely."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo, a Masquerade Ball arc! Honestly, I love the whole theme around Masquerade Balls, so I'm really excited to write one! (⌒∇⌒)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ☆ A Grandmaster's Plea ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len walks into the crowd from the alleyway, along with Tsukiyomi. Wearing a huge, yellow dress was not something Len was expecting he would do in EDEN. Tsukiyomi takes his arm, acting as the male part in their act. She was wearing a purple suit, with a white cravat. Honestly, if she wasn't so stubborn, the pair could've been inside the castle already. As the pair walks with other pairs of "very important people", Len thinks over how the hell he got in this position.</p><p>                                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"What do you mean, we are going to steal some people's clothes and sneak in as them?" Len asks. The pair are in the cave, and Tsukiyomi is helping the price stay warm. "Hey, you have a bounty on your head, and you've got no mask. I forgot to tell you that before we left. Jiang broke it in two, and Kaito is delivering the mask back to Her Majesty. Anyway, people would recognize you either way if you dressed up like how males dress in society. But.. with your feminine features.. You'd fit right in with the females." Tsukiyomi explains. "Luckily the two are our size, and look like us.. It's like these people were made for us to disguise ourselves as." Len says, picking up the yellow dress.</p><p>It is a long ballgown, with the sleeves not on the shoulders. Len slips into it quickly, and he can hear Tsukiyomi snickering. "Hey, you forced me into this. The least you could do is not laugh." Len says, and Tsukiyomi smiles. "Hey, I like how it fits you. As for me..." Tsukiyomi says, picking up the purple suit. She sighs, and changes into it quickly.</p><p>"Now we look like we actually belong here. Lemme take that out of your hair.." Tsukiyomi says, taking Len's hairtie, and trading it with her ribbon. She ties her hair in a low ponytail, and now she looks like a walking replica from the 1700's. She ties Len's hair with her bow, and he also follows the 1700's trend with his looks.<br/>                             <br/>                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The pair stop walking, as Len returns to the present from his thinking. "Sir Wren, Lady Ethelreda, please step this way. We have been expecting you." The guard says, completely convinced of Tsukiyomi and Len's disguise. "Thank you, Good Sir." Tsukiyomi says in her deepest tone, and the pair walk off into the castle. "You could really only think of, "Thank you, Good Sir"?" Len asks, whispering. "Yes. I don't know how to talk to someone so formally.." Tsukiyomi says. Len and Tsukiyomi both sigh. </p><p>At the end of the long hallway is a large ballroom, and all of these fancy nobles are there, eating snacks, and having an overall good time. Len fixes his mask on his face, along with Tsukiyomi. One of the guests walk towards the pair. "Ah, Sir Wren, Lady Ethelreda, what a lovely surprise! I have heard great things about your business in these... ancient textiles! Oh, I was wrong to judge you on your account when starting this up." The man says, with his partner nodding almost after every sentence. "I humbly accept your apology, Sir..." Tsukiyomi replies in her deepest voice, trying to pass off the fact that she was Sir Wren himself. </p><p>"Oh, I'm Sir Edmund. You must have heard about our wares, with you being so fluent in the language of Vocal Points. It is my utmost pleasure to be meeting you on this fine day, sir." The man says, and Len could tell Tsukiyomi was getting nervous. "The pleasure is all mine." Tsukiyomi says, as she knows that the conversation was getting nowhere. "Love, let us go meet some others! I'm sure we will have plenty to talk about later once we've had a few drinks. Wouldnt you agree, Sir Edmund?" Len says, making his voice sound as feminine as possible. Len could swear that Tsukiyomi was going to chastise him later, but he wouldn't mind. At least it was better than the poor Sir Wren getting embarrassed in public.</p><p>"Ah yes, we wouldn't want to hold up your time and all, Sir Wren." Edmund's partner says, and she leads Edmund away with a smile. Len leads Tsukiyomi over to the drinks, and serves themselves two glasses. Walking over so they wouldn't be in the way, Tsukiyomi takes a sip of her drink. "Thanks for saving me back there, Len. Or I should call you Ethelreda if nothing else." Tsukiyomi says, taking a sip of the drink. The pair knew it was alcoholic, but they tried to pay the pungent taste of the abstract drunkenness out of their minds, for fear of getting caught being in this unfamiliar territory.</p><p>"Oh, Ethelreda, the people- I found a tiny screw near the man's head. It was holding up a metal plate." Tsukiyomi says, keeping her voice low. "Oh. Are they machines?" Len asks, also keeping his voice low. "Yep. Androids, it seems like. From the stories, I've heard that their current leader is amazing at machines. She loves the steam punk esthetic, so of course technology like that appeals to her interests." Tsukiyomi says, and Len sighs in relief. "I'm just glad you noticed that. I was getting worried about them freezing to death." Len replies, and Tsukiyomi turns her head to her right, noticing that two people are walking toward them. </p><p>One is wearing a long blue ballgown, with a gradient going from an icy blue to black, and the other is wearing a white suit with snowflake decals scattered on the textile. Both are wearing masks, following the trend of the most used colour on their outfit matching the color of the mask. "Hello, did we startle you by any chance?" The person in the ballgown says, their voice silky and masculine. "No, not at all. Would you perhaps tell us your name?" Len asks, and the man in the white suit smiles. "I'm Chongyun, and exorcist from Liyue. It's a city outside of EDEN, near China." The man in the white suit says.</p><p>"And I'm Xingqiu. I'm a writer for the Grandmaster of Wintermount. We were actually here from an invite with someone in her close circle, and that's how we're here. I kinda dragged Chongyun along, but since it's cold here, his pure yang-spirit won't trigger here." The man in the dress explains, and Tsukiyomi nods her head. "I'm Tsu- Wren. Sir Wren, and this is my wife, Lady Ethelreda." Tsukiyomi says, almost giving herself away. Len just waves when his 'name' is mentioned. Xingqiu makes a little gesture with his left hand, hiding it away from anyone else's view. </p><p>"Would you two mind if we go see the Grandmaster together? I'd love to talk with the great Sir Wren and his lovely wife, Lady Ethelreda." Xingqiu says, and Len nods his head. Walking off, the pair leave their drinks behind, and follow the mysterious pair quickly.</p><p><br/>                                                                                                   ------------------------</p><p><br/>After a while of walking, the four reach what seems to be the Grandmaster's office. Chongyun knocks on the door with a gloved hand, and the door opens moments later. A woman wearing all these machinery parts that are made into a dress appears at the door, and she beckons everyone to step inside. Len shuts the door behind himself, and follows everyone sitting down in chairs. The woman removes her crown, revealing her light green eyes and her white hair. She looks frantic, and Chongyun takes off his mask as well, revealing his icy blue eyes that look like they would belong on a snake. </p><p>Xingqiu takes off his mask as well, revealing his amber eyes; Tsukiyomi and Len do the same, revealing their blue eyes. The woman seems to relax a little recognizing everyone's faces. "I see you have gotten some people to help, Xingqiu." The woman says, and Xingqiu nods his head. "Yes, my lady. These are the people who were ensnared in your trap, Sir Wren and Lady Ethelreda." Xingqiu says, trying to not laugh. "Ah, I see. Please tell me your real names, as I bet you two would not like to be a married couple anymore." The woman says. </p><p>"I'm Len Kagamine, and this is-" Len says, and the woman gasps. "I'm Tsukiyomi Amaki." Tsukiyomi says, interrupting Len. "How could it be? It seems one of Luminia's children have returned. Ever since that incident with the Liberators, Luminia had been feeling very down. At least with Bennett's fiery persona, she was at least cheered up by his presence. Speaking of Bennett..." The woman says, and she looks at the ground sadly. "He's been kidnapped by the Liberators. Seeing him as my most prized thing in existence, of course they would steal him away from me when I told those damn Liberators no.." The woman says, slumping.</p><p>"Anyway, I should start at the beginning. The Liberators came in order to hold an auction here. I said no, because they were selling their inhumane experiments, like Project R. Anyway, since I told them no, they stole my son and locked me in here. They are still continuing the auction as if I didn't even exist." The woman explains. "Lady Yahne, you would like me to help with anything? Chongyun and I are always welcome to do anything for you, my liege." Xingqiu says. "I would like you two to find where they are keeping Bennett. And bring him back, please." Yahne says. "And you two, please, please, please, try and stop the auction. Or if nothing else, don't let anyone have the goods. I'll be sure to cover the costs.. but just please make sure you guys get Project R..." Yahne says, and Len nods his head eagerly. "I guess we will have to act as a couple for a bit longer..." Tsukiyomi says, sighing.</p><p>The five all put their masks on, and the four leave. "Lady Ethelreda, Sir Wren, it has been a pleasure to meet you. I do hope we meet again." Xingqiu says, giving Len a wink. Xingqiu walks away with Chongyun in tow, acting out Yahne's plan. Len sighs, as he steps out back into the ballroom along with Tsukiyomi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ☆ Preparations ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wowie, I'm posting a chap a day now-</p><p>that's unexpected.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Len waltzed around acting as Lady Ethelreda, he swore that he could hear the other guests gossiping about the auction. While others were talking about the machinery, he heard one guy's conversation that almost set the prince off. "Oh, I heard that Project R is female.. I'll be sure to get a whole lot of use out of it, then. And I'll bring in the money as well! What an excellent business opportunity!" Len could feel Tsukiyomi grip tighter around Len's waist, trying to hold the prince from going ape on that man. Len stepped on Tsukiyomi's feet with those three-inch heels Tsukiyomi had him wear, and he gave her an apologetic look. Tsukiyomi sighs in return, accepting the silent apology. It was like she knew that it wasn't his fault that he wanted to beat up that horrible man just because he had no right to treat anyone like that, no matter their gender, experimented on or not. </p><p>Tsukiyomi smiles at Len, calming him down a bit as they get back into the swing of the rhythm of dancing. Len could feel his head swim, and he could swear he felt a burning sensation on his neck. Tsukiyomi catches this, and leads him over to a balcony. The cool air helps reduce the pain a bit, albeit, not that much. "Ethelreda, why are you feeling off?" Tsukiyomi asks, using the fake name to erase suspicion. "It's the left side of my neck... at the bottom... it's searing in pain..." Len explains, and Tsukiyomi sweeps Len's hair to the side. She rests her gloved hands on his shoulders, and takes a look at his neck. </p><p>A black barcode is there, and it looks like it has been there for a long time. It even looks like it was growing with the prince as he got older. Tsukiyomi sweeps his hair back so that it is covering the barcode. "How long has it been there?" Tsukiyomi asks, unaware of how close she is to the prince. "I think... forever? This is the first time it hurts, though...." Len replies, also oblivious to the closeness the two are having. </p><p>"Some people are staring, Ethelreda. Don't mind if I...?" Tsukiyomi whispers, and Len nods. He didn't know what she was planning. Covering up the barcode with her right hand, Tsukiyomi gets closer to Len's face, and kisses jim on the lips passionately. Len successfully hides his surprise, and wraps his arms around Tsukiyomi. After a couple of minutes, Tsukiyomi steps back, allowing herself to become mini blushing mess. </p><p>"It was the only thing I could think of that would seem normal..." Tsukiyomi quickly apologizes. Len just shakes his head in a "No problem, you had to do what you had to do" expression. Distracted by the sudden kiss, Len doesn't recognize the pain anymore from the barcode. Wrapping her arm around Len's, the pair walk back inside the ballroom.</p><p>They see a man getting everyone's attention by tapping a glass. "Everyone, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today, we have come to an agreement by hosting the auction tomorrow. Yes, yes, I know you are all disappointed.. but! I have heard a rumor about a mysterious Project R being sold. I know it's a female, and that it's the most expensive item in the auction. This time, as per usual, only Dukes can participate! Ladies, go back home and file taxes, won't you?" The man says, and everyone laughs. Tsukiyomi forces a laugh, so that she isn't out of place.</p><p>"Anyway, the time is 8:00 tomorrow, when the sun sets. I sure hope all you gentlemen will be there." The man concludes, and the orchestra begins playing again. How did the two not notice it before? I have no clue. The two walk away, into the hallway. They find a spare, empty room to talk in. Tsukiyomi shuts the door, and slumps down. "How do you do it, Len? All this posh nature keeping up all the time.." Tsukiyomi says, removing her mask. Her face is red, most likely from the tight mask hitting her delicate face.</p><p>"I just be myself, honestly. Also, it's a male's night for the auction. Do they have a system in place that prevents females from living happily?" Len asks, also removing his mask. "I know that this is a coup, honestly. Yahne seems to look up to Luminia, so she wouldn't want all this sexism in her country. I mean, they did steal her son away from her." Tsukiyomi replies, and Len helps her stand up. </p><p>"Sorry about the.. um.. kiss. It was the only thing I could think of, with all those Peeping Toms around." Tsukiyomi says, and Len becomes a red, blushing mess. "Don't mention it." He replies. "Moving on.. we need to figure out what to do." Len proposes. "Well, one of us could partake in the auction, while another spies on the event. I spotted a catwalk above the ballroom that someone our stature could fit into easily. Though, it's really high up, and rickety to boot." Tsukiyomi explains. </p><p>"I was going to propose to switch outfits, since we look the same, but we have already talked out loud. It would be weird to encounter someone we've already met with our voices different." Len explains. "That's true... Let's go the way we are now. Just.. make sure you are wearing something under that dress. If you fell, I wouldn't want..." Tsukiyomi says, trailing off. "Yeah yeah, I get what you're trying to say." Len says, sighing. The room is silent for a couple of minutes. </p><p>"So... should, we head out?" Tsukiyomi says, awkwardly. Len nods, also in the awkward mood. Tsukiyomi opens the door, and she is greeted by a maid standing there. "Sir Wren, Lady Ethelreda, i have been looking for you two. If you would follow me..." She says, walking away. With nothing else to do, the pair follow her.</p><p>She shows them to their room, and before the maid leaves, Tsukiyomi grabs their arm. "Stay for a but, won't you?" She says, and Len sits on the king-size bed. The maid looks at Tsukiyomi with a flirtatious expression, unusual for a maid. Tsukiyomi shuts the door, and immediately pins the maid to the wall. She sighs, and starts speaking in some ancient tongue. The maid is having fun in this conversation, not even trying to hide it anymore. Suddenly, Tsukiyomi takes the gradient braids that were hiding in the maid's hair, and makes a slicing motion with her finger. This sets the maid off, and she immediately grasps the braid, shaking her head violently.</p><p>Tsukiyomi sighs, and looks over to Len, and back to the maid. "Give it to me." Tsukiyomi says in a really high-pitched voice, and the maid reaches into her apron, pulling out a little speaker. Tsukiyomi takes it violently, and walks over to the window. Throwing the windows open, she chucks the speaker out the window, and it lands in a tree. She shuts the windows, and clasps the curtains closed. </p><p>"Venti, why the fuck are you here?" Tsukiyomi finally asks, turning to the maid. They hold their braids with their palms, and Len can tell that this Venti person is nervous. "Ah.. ahaha... um.. I- I wanted to see how you were doing! That's it.. haha.." The maid says, their voice high-pitched, but masculine. "That's a lie." Tsukiyomi says, deadpan. "Well... IwasworriedforLensinceI'mhisguardianangelandstuffandIthoughtitwouldbenicetocheckonyouaswellsince-" Venti says, and Tsukiyomi interrupts him by tugging on his braid. He makes a tiny squeak in pain, and that gets him to shut up. Tsukiyomi gave him a dirty look, and he looks back at her with a sad expression.</p><p>"Anyway, I have news from Yahne." Venti says, meekly. "Alright. Hit me with it." Tsukiyomi replies. "Bennett is safe and sound; with Xingqiu and Chongyun arriving soon. They are going through a blizzard right now due to Bennett's luck. It's so bad, that they've reported to knocking the heir unconscious so that they might survive. It will be a while until they return. With the walkie talkie.. well.. one of the dukes snuck it in my apron. He must be sus about you two then. I mean, Ethelreda could pass, but you- you look like the sus Project R I've heard so much about. Oh, and have I mentioned I'm an angel along with Luo? So don't ask me questions on how I know this stuff!" Venti explains.</p><p>Len just sits on the bed, silently agape. Tsukiyomi sighs. "We need to get to the auction tomorrow. Thanks for being on stand by, Venti." Tsukiyomi says. "I'll do anything when my braids are still on my poor head!" Venti replies, his eyes teary in relief. "Yeah, yeah. Imma need you to avoid suspicion on us, and we've already decided what we'll do for our plan, so don't worry. And if anyone mentions us, deny everything." Tsukiyomi says, and Venti nods his head. "Why don't you stay here..." Len proposes. "Call me Vennessa." Venti says, also going under a fake name. His voice is also higher as well. "Stay with us, Vennessa. We could really use the company." Tsukiyomi says, creating an act.</p><p>"It would be my pleasure to stay here and tend to your every need, Sir Wren and Lady Ethelreda." Venti says, bowing down to Tsukiyomi and Len. Venti's face says otherwise, as he prevents himself from gagging. The three then decide to go under the soft covers at the same time; with all three melting into the plush, soft mattress. They all breath in relief, with Tsukiyomi and Len falling asleep immediately. Venti steps out of the bed, and turns on his mini night-light in the shape of an apple. Then he goes under the covers, and falls asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I found it so cute to think that Venti sleeps with a night light on-</p><p>Just me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ☆ The Kreideprinz ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukiyomi awakes with a start, and tumbles out of the bed. Silently, she slowly picks herself off of the ground. The other males are sound asleep, and Tsukiyomi smiles at them. Looking back towards the window, she remives her jacket, and the fabric that was keeping her chest looking flat. Gingerly wrapping her arm around her chest, she winces, as she trails off in her thoughts while looking at the clothing. It was awkward for her to hold all the power again, since the other Dukes think she is male. If they ever found out.. she won't think about that. Ever since her home got destroyed, her power lost to time, and meeting Venti- her creation.. Her world was never the same. When Kagami was "born".. Everything. She remembered her Teacher's face; the man who helped with Kagami's creation: a friend-turned-lover-turned-betrayal. It all started out with an arranged marriage, to her homeland being destroyed... It was all too much. And to feel in power.. be back in the royalty class.. She hadn't felt that in ages.</p><p>She spots a platinum-blond figure out of the window, and she immediately opens up the window silently. Careful to not fall off the windowsill, she takes out her daggers, and uses them to stay on the wall. She shuts the window with her foot, and she starts to move across the wall using her daggers as a hold. After a couple of minutes, she lands on the balcony, removing her daggers from the wall. She puts her daggers away, and fixes her hair to be more neat in the low ponytail. </p><p>"Ah, you are here, Moonlight. Protector of the Queen, I assume?" The platinum-blond says, tugging their cloak around themselves. The snow falls onto Tsukiyomi bare shoulders, and she doesn't even flinch. She turns around to the man, and bows to him on one knee. "Yes, My Liege. I have been with the Queen every since you weren't there anymore, My Liege." Tsukiyomi says, being the most formal she has ever been in her life. The man smirks. "Still wearing almost nothing in this weather again. You never change, Moonlight. Come, let us meet eye to eye. As equals, like we did before." The man says, and Tsukiyomi stands up. She walks over to the man, and rests her arms on the balcony.</p><p>"Kreideprinz, how has life been? It has been harrowing over here, ever since this 'party' started. Being Sir Wren with the Shining One as my bride... It really took me back." Tsukiyomi says, making her voice low so that any listeners wouldn't be able to hear. "All the way back when Kagami was created?" The man asks. "Yes." Tsukiyomi responds, and the man chuckles. "Didn't you promise to erase that time from your memory?" He asks. "Well, it's hard to when your whole life is revolved around that time. And also the creation of a pain called Kagami." Tsukiyomi responds, and the man chuckles again. </p><p>"Children are a pain sometimes, but you still love them." The man says, smiling. "Yes, yes. We still love them." Tsukiyomi says, sighing. "How about you crash at my place for the night? It's behind us, and it'll be like old times." He says, and Tsukiyomi smiles. "Sure. Just like old times." She says, and the two of them head inside of the man's flat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ☆ -ATTEMPTED- ◇ -ASSASSINATION- ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, here's another 'filler' chapter! The next one will be the auction, I swear!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Len awoke, he knew something was off. Tsukiyomi was missing. Len sat up, and walked over to the closet. Seeing that his clothes were all rumpled, he decided to change them. Luckily, a dress that he had his eye o was sitting in 'his' closet, so.. he put it on. It was very similar to his other dress, but it had more frills than the other one. Venti sat up, still sleepy, and he falls over onto the floor. This seems to wake him up, and he immediately unplugs the night light from the wall, and puts the cute little thing in his apron pocket. "Ah, I see you are up!" Venti says, smiling like he didn't just fall off the bed. </p><p>"Yeah, I see you are too. Have you seen Tsukiyomi anywhere?" Len asks. Venti looks at the ground suspiciously, but he shakes his head a couple of seconds later. Suddenly, the door opens, and an exasperated Tsukiyomi walks into the room. She shuts the door behind her, and slumps to the floor. She extends a hand to Len, and he throws to her the elegant cravat she was wearing the night before. She puts it on, and runs to the bathroom. The sound of the door shutting can be heard, and the sound of a case flipping open comes immediately right after. "Augh.. I'm going to be so late-" Tsukiyomi says, and Len knocks on the door.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Len asks, and Tsukiyomi makes a surprised squeak. She opens the door, and Len can see that her eyeliner is off. "What time is it, blond boy?" She asks. "Eight-thirty in the morning. THE MORNING." Venti says, and he can see Tsukiyomi sigh in relief. "Also, isn't that the makeup I'm supposed to wear?" Len asks, and Tsukiyomi immediately looks at herself in the mirror. Upon seeing her reflection, she puts her head down on the counter. </p><p>"Yes, yes it is.. Augh.. I'm such a mess..." Tsukiyomi says, in a whiny tone. Venti sighs. "I should get going. The Head Maid is going to be sus." Venti says, and he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. "What happened? Why did you come here late?" Len asks, and Tsukiyomi looks at him with a disappointed expression. "While... while.. You and Venti were sleeping, I spotted a man on the balcony. I went outside, and I saw him as an old friend from school. We ended up talking for hours, and when I woke up, I realized I fell asleep in his room. I rushed over here as fast as I could, and.. looks like I didn't need to rush." Tsukiyomi says, as her knees give out, and she collapses to the floor. </p><p>Len immediately holds her up, and puts a hand to her forehead. "Are you alright? Last time I heard, you wouldn't seem like the time to forget this kind of stuff. Being the Queen's protector and all, you would need to know the exact time something were to occur. Was there something unusual that you noticed while at your friend's place?" Len asks, dragging his partner out of the bathroom. "Well, we did cook some eel, and he didn't have a thermometer.. maybe it was undercooked? He also make this new concoction he called... "Hot Kool Aid"? It was all green and such..." Tsukiyomi explains. </p><p>"Don't you guys learn to never take food from strangers?" Len asks. "Well.. I never payed attention in class. My friend bailed me out all the time... he became an alchemist, while I... a Knight." She says, and Len frowns. "You need to rest-" Len says, but he is interrupted by Tsukiyomi. "No.. The plan must continue. Chongyun, Bennett, Xingqiu.. they are all counting on us. I won't let my 'sickness' stop me." Len sighs. "I'll go get you something to eat. Like some protein.. or something like that." Len says, and he walks off towards the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
                                                                                                       ---------------------</p><p> </p><p>While he walked past, everyone was talking about 'her'. All the maids stepped out of Len's way, muttering something about Sir Wren killing them if they got a half-a-meter close to the duchess. Len found himself... well.. by himself in the kitchen, and a maid walks up to him. "Lady Ethelreda, what would you like?" She asks. "Well... I would like something.. something exotic. Like something with.. yeah.. that could work." Len says, using his hands to form a crown on his head. "Pineapple? What an excellent choice. I heard that Sir Wren loves pineapple, but he never comes around to eat here. I assumed he doesn't like the food, but I was clearly mistaken, since you are here." She says.</p><p>"Or.. are you one of them? The rebels here? They follow the rules Grandmaster Yahne set up, and they treat women like they are human. The new politicians that affiliate themselves with the Liberators always send their "wives" to go fetch everything for them. That's why the whole kitchen staff is female. People stopped eating here because of Clian's disappearance. They tried to fire him, and he denied. I have no idea as to what happened to him. I hope he's alright. I wouldn't even be here without Clian's guidance. Anyway, please, please help our poor souls. Maybe this is punishment from Her Grace for our sins..." She says, in a quiet tone, handing him the box of food. Len takes it. "Thank you so much." Len says, forgetting to make his voice high. </p><p>The woman looks surprised, and she winks. "If you need help, call out my name. It's Noelle." She says, and Len nods.</p><p>As he walks back to the poor girl in his room, he can't help but overhear some males talking. "The Lord himself said our plans. It the victim is still seen, don't hesitate to kill her in cold blood. He's tired of the espionage and 'assassination'. That damn woman can see from a mile away what the fuck you are going to do to her. Albedo, did you kill her?" A gruff sounding man says, and Len can hear the aforementioned Albedo laugh with his silky voice. </p><p>"Yes, she's dead. Killed her last night with the special cyanide. She drank it, as the drink tasted like abura-age. She won't see it coming." He says, snickering. "If i wasn't so damn proud of you, I would've strangled you myself, you bonus piece of shit." The gruff man says, and other men laugh to themselves. "Just doing my job killing her properly, so that her prophesied "mate" will be scared shitless. And also for the seat in The Lord's prime world." Albedo says, and Len immediately runs off towards Tsukiyomi's room. He was scared, oh so scared.</p><p>Rushing into the room, he sees Tsukiyomi pale as can be. Len shuts the door behind himself. He puts the food on the floor, and opens up the box. "Ah.. abura-age.. thanks.." Tsukiyomi says, not even using the chopsticks that came with the bento. After eating everything in the box (besides the plastic wrappers) she sighs. "Thank you, Len. I don't know what I would do without you." Tsukiyomi says, and Len looks saddened. "Is something the matter?" She asks. "It's just.. your friend... they.. they tried to kill you. I think his name was... Albedo?" Len says, and Tsukiyomi smirks. "It's all coming together..." She says under her breath. "Um.. could you explain?" Len asks, and Tsukiyomi nods.</p><p><br/>
                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
"Sit here, Tsukiyomi." The Kreideprinz says, and Tsukiyomi complies. She sits on his bed, and he smiles. He walks over to his fridge, and pulls out some eel. "Oh, I know this is your favorite." He says, and Tsukiyomi smiles. "You still remember that?" She asks. "Yeah. You were the kitsune girl who loved eel more than abura-age. Of course I would remember." He says, and Tsukiyomi can hear him turning on the burner. "Would you like my latest concoction? It's edible this time, I swear." He says, starting to prepare the eel. "Yes, please." Tsukiyomi responds. Silence fills the room, as Albedo finishes cooking the eel. </p><p>He walks over, serving the eel to himself and Tsukiyomi. The both eat the eel in silence. After, Albedo walks over to the kitchen, taking his and Tsukiyomi's plates. He puts them in the sink, as he was going to request a maid to clean them. He walks back over, holding a glass of a lime liquid. "What is it?" Tsukiyomi asks. "It's what I call.. 'Hot Kool Aid'. I made this for you." Albedo says, and Tsukiyomi take she glass unknowingly. "Is it safe?" She asks. "Yeah. Otherwise, I wouldn't let you drink it. It's best served in one huge intake, so the sweet flavor will overwhelm you." Albedo says. Tsukiyomi smiles, and she downs the whole glass of liquid. </p><p>Immediately, she drops the glass, and Albedo catches it before it hits the ground. He puts it on the counter, and catches Tsukiyomi from falling off the bed. He puts her gently on the floor, as her vision fades. "I'll tell you one thing, Moon. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mi muhe ye.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Kuzi ya unu zido.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Mi dada lawa.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Ye eleka nunu.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Beru si?" Was the last thing Tsukiyomi asked before she passed out.</p><p><br/>
                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
"Was that all?" Len asks. "Yeah. I told you the rest. I don't remember what that language was though, but I believe it was the language of my homeland. I haven't used it in a long, long time, so I don't understand half of it. Ah! I think I know now what happened. He used a chemical that in high doses, it's fatal to a kitsune. But if combined with cyanide, the poison just becomes very sweet, and even a kit could eat it." Tsukiyomi explains, Len zoning out at the end. "Uh, yeah." Len says, getting back into the conversation. "Anyway, I'll need to figure out what he said. Heck, I might need to re-learn my language... if anyone alive actually knows it.." Tsukiyomi says, the last bit being a whisper.</p><p>"I think it's almost time. Let's go destroy this auction for now." Tsukiyomi says, and she opens the door. Len stands up, and Tsukiyomi pecks him on the cheek, keeping up with the façade. She flashes a look at the window, and Len nods. Tsukiyomi shuts the door, heading to the auction, while Len opens the window. He jumps onto the wall; the cold air and his grip telling him to let go. Of course, he declines, and starts climbing the rungs. He finds a trapdoor in the wall, and goes inside.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of Hillichurlian and Comic Relief with your chapterly dose of Angst/Hurt/No Comfort.</p><p>Also, I used the Genshin Wiki to find this information out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ☆ The Auction ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Project R is finally revealed to the public...</p><p>And the results are shocking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have British Chongyun, because why not?</p><p>This chapter was originally combined with the next one, but it was too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len crawls through the small space, wondering how his dress could even become this.. tiny. He was preventing himself from coughing, holding his breath. The heels weren't helping his situation either, making loud clicking noises. But since everyone was in the hubbub of chatter, no one heard. He opens the other side of door, and falls out into the side of the catwalk. The metal is cold, and Len removes his shoes. Discovering the secret mechanism on the outfit, the dress' skirt became shorter, and the heels became boots used for walking in snow. Len puts the shoes back on, surprised, and notices that the boot comes up to his knee. "It was like this was perfect for me.." Len says, crouching down and eavesdropping on the conversation.</p><p>Len sees Tsukiyomi sit down in the second row, with a sus man sitting behind her. The gruff man he heard earlier steps up onto a platform, and gets everyone's attention. "Everyone, I'm so glad that you all have decided to come today. I am Theo, a grateful follower of His Lordship, Lord Shinosuke." The man says, and everyone erupts into cheer. Tsukiyomi tries to follow in everyone's footsteps, successfully managing to convince everyone that she was a devout follower of Shinosuke. "His Lordship has requested us to hold our special auction here, in a ballroom that is grand. We have other items for sale, along with the infamous Project R." He says, extending a hand over to Tsukiyomi. "Sir Wren himself has some items he would like to share, as he is leading this auction." Theo says, and the crowd cheers as Theo sits down on the side, and Tsukiyomi steps up on the podium.</p><p>"I would like to further extend the gratitude I have for individuals such as ourselves, and our pure dignity for our.. wonderful circumstances. Here, we have a glass of water- though this isn't any normal water. For which this container holds is the pure soul of the Estranged 'Goddess' Amatsu, who betrayed all of His Lordship's most devout followers. Using this soul, you can summon His Lordship's greatest desire- Lord Schmidtskelis' true form: <strong>Shinryuu</strong>. Bidding starts at 2,450,000 Vocal Points, which translates to 24,500,000,000 Yen. The bidding will increase by 500,000,000 Yen for each bid." Tsukiyomi says, pulling off a scarily accurate façade that she was in fact, a lifetime member of Shi's little cult he formed.</p><p>Immediately, people's hands started rising, with Tsukiyomi calling out the numbers and doing the math as fast as lightning. Unusually, Len feels uneasy, and has to hold the metal to avoid falling. "Fuck... It burns even hotter now..." Len says to himself, touching the barcode. He flinches, as he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Here, have this. It's an ice lolly, so it'll help with the pain." Chongyun says, handing Len a popsicle. Len takes it, just noticing Chongyun's accent. Len remembers that one of the helpers in the orphanage called it a "British" accent. "Thanks..." Len says, eating the popsicle. He notices that it has no flavor, but it doesn't need one with the wonderful relief the popsicle had on his burn.</p><p>"Why are you here, Chongyun?" Len asks, panting. "Xingqiu told me that he spotted you up in the catwalk, and told me to check in on you. Xingqiu is putting Bennett in the hands of his mum, and he'll meet us here later." He says, and Len nods, not in the mood for chatter. After eating the popsicle, Len notices that Tsukiyomi has finished betting. "Sold, for 98,540,000 Vocal Points! Please claim your prize after the shoot." Tsukiyomi says, managing to hide her exasperation. She flips the page in the book on the stand flawlessly, as some of the Liberators' low-leveled individuals scurried the bottle away and out of sight. </p><p>Just as Tsukiyomi is about to say what the next item was as Sir Wren, a meek looking man taps her on the shoulder. Tsukiyomi moves the mic away from her face. "Wat do you mean, he ESCAPED?! That rascal. You know, that <strong>Brian</strong> birch tree never gets anything done right. That fool." Tsukiyomi says quietly, perfectly acting as if she is pissed. The man looks around worried. "What in all of fricking Amatsu are you standing there for?! Go!" Tsukiyomi says, playing the part a bit to well. Len and Chongyun could swear Tsukiyomi died a little inside at yelling at the poor man. If she wasn't on stage in front of her supposed 'peers', she would be breaking into tears right now. </p><p>"Sorry for the difficulties, Gentlemen. We are moving into our last product of the day, the famed Project R." Tsukiyomi says, as a cage gets wheeled into the room. A cover is on the cage, hiding it's contents from view. Len could feel his barcode flare up, and Chongyun looks at Len with worry. Panting even more, Len feels himself dread whatever was underneath that cloth. "Here... we have the infamous Project R. Known for her abilities described to be only known by cats and nekomatas. The first nekomata-human hybrid known to man. She ranges from being used as a housewife to a bio-weapon, so the possibilities are endless. Of course, every Liberator of his own nature would love to have one- but she's only one-of-a-kind." Tsukiyomi says, rambling on. </p><p>She walks over to the cage, the creature inside being strangely quiet, and she pulls back the cloth. </p><p>Everyone gasps.</p><p>Len almost falls over onto Chongyun.</p><p>Tsukiyomi winks playfully at the girl.</p><p>Len stands up, leaning over the railing. He- he couldn't believe it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Short, blonde hair. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Black and white cat ears and tail.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Eyes as pristine as aquamarine.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Black barcode on the right side of her neck.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>His twin.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"R-RIN-" Len gasps quietly, not able to get enough air in his surprise. Chongyun holds Len silently, a first flash of anger forms in his eyes. "That- that's going against Lord Amatsu's will.. No organization should treat her creations this way. Ever." Chongyun says, and he hears a blip in his earpiece. Rin reacts to the light, charging towards Tsukiyomi. The metal cage tips over, forcing Rin to be held back by the chains around her neck being held by moderators. Getting close to Rin, Tsukiyomi whispers something unintelligible, causing Rin to calm down.</p><p>"Here we have her, Ladies and Gentlemen! And too bad.. YOU WON'T HAVE HER!"</p><p>Tsukiyomi screams, violently ripping off the lilac mask. She stands with h er hands at her sides, intimidating the Liberators. "Who are you?!" Theo asks, shaking in fear. "Well, I'm your worst enemy. Sound the alarms all you want, but you are stuck here. Call out your mayday signal all you want!" Tsukiyomi says, sweeping her bangs away from her face. The waning sunlight glimmers on her sweat, making her pale skin and hair glimmer.</p><p>"That voice is all to familiar-! And you aren't Sir Wren! Was.. was this a coup?!" Theo asks, hiding behind one of his soldiers. Nine are even trying to make an advance on Tsukiyomi, too busy securing the goods and making sure their guests are escorted. "Ah.. so you are smarter than I thought, you greedy bastard... Now then, Shining One! Rain from the heavens like your creator intended!" Tsukiyomi exclaims, extending her hand up into the sky.</p><p>"That's our cue. Let's go!" Chongyun says, before Len has a chance to ask what he meant. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ☆ "Mayday, Mayday!" - Lost In The Snow ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After fighting Theo, the pair make an important decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what to call this chapter, so here we go!</p><p>Also, two chapters in one day! Enjoy~☆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a determined expression, Chongyun tackles Len off of the catwalk, and onto the cage. Encased in a magenta curtain, the pair come tumbling down onto the lock in a huge, magenta heap. A clang of metal fills the room, as Chongyun gets up. He helps Len graciously out of the mess, Len's mask falling off in the process. Rin steps out of the cage, her ears pressed against her head. Her tail is up and alert, while her arms are wrapped around the smock that acted as her "clothing". The yellow ribbon falls out of Len's hair, and he puts it in his pocket, as Chongyun runs off towards the main entrance. </p><p>"I guess I have no choice, if you are showing your face here, vermin! I'll get that bitch back and sold to her rightful owner!" Theo says, grasping a pendant around his neck. "I'll never answer to anyone! I'm tired of being locked in away from my brother!" Rin screams, her voice raspy, and her speech slurring. To Len, it sounded like her voice didn't know whether to meow or speak human tongue. A bright light engulfs Theo, as Xingqiu enters the main room via the main entrance. </p><p>"Holy fuck! Is.. is that- A FUCKING LION-?!" Xingqiu curses, ripping off his mask so he could see better. Len looks back to Theo, and sees that he has transformed into a massive lion. "I heard what you did to Kimora all those months ago! Why did she come home in bruises, but not with your dead body? What happened?! But.. but now.. I'll enact my revenge! For I am <strong>The First Division of The Melting Order</strong>! I answer to Lord Shinosuke and Lady Schmidtskelis only and alone! Fight me, Shinkalion!" Theo roars, making the poor bluenette speechless.</p><p>Xingqiu was clearly not ready for something massive like this, and it clearly showed on his face. It worried Chongyun deeply. Theo charged at Len, the lion's glistening yellow fur aroused at the idea of blood. Len dodges the attack, pulling Primmearion out of no-where. Tsukiyomi moves to the other side of the arena, helping innocents escape. "Mother! Mother, where are you?!" A boy's voice can be heard near Tsukiyomi. She turns towards the sound, and sees a boy close to Len's age. "Miss, have you seen Grandmaster Yahne?! I need to get back to her!" The boy says, gripping onto Tsukiyomi's arm. She looks at the boy with a worried expression, just as Len hides behind one of the pillars. Theo turns to Tsukiyomi's expression, and Bennett shivers. "I'm sorry, miss, but it looks like my luck had affected you too as well!" He says, and Tsukiyomi grits her teeth. Len peeks around the corner, his curiosity getting the best of him.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you behind..." She says, coarsely. Theo turns around, bearing his teeth at her even more pissed off than he was towards Len.  Suddenly, Tsukiyomi draws an infinity symbol in the air, the figure-eight glowing a soft yellow. The symbol glows brighter, and it forms a massive beam from the symbol's area coverage. "Writhe in the light! <em>Mugen Beam</em>!" She says, as the beam hits the lion in the face. It roars in pain, as the beam fades. What is left is charred bits of fur and the color of it's pupil faded into white.</p><p>Scared, Bennett runs off in the direction Tsukiyomi points in. Len steps out from behind the pillar, as Tsukiyomi leads Theo towards Len. "What in all of Schmidtskelis' Domain did you just do?!" Len asks, gripping Primmearion even tighter now. "I used my special skill- Mugen Beam! It is the pure energy of light itself, capable of burning and blinding it's enemy at once! Take that, you over blown cat!" Tsukiyomi laughs, drawing another infinity symbol on Primmearion. The lance reacts, causing it's tip to emanate a golden aura. Len lifts it up, confidently. Unfortunately, Theo's good eye is focused on a scared blunette who is frozen still. </p><p>"Xingqiu, run!" Len calls out, but he could tell the man was in a different place at the time. Theo starts running towards the man, picking up speed. In only seven strides, Theo pounces onto the boy. Just when Len thought the man met his end-</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>"Hands off, you shitty feline!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Chongyun bats Theo away with his claymore, the man's expression dark, the first hint of an emotion Len sees on his face. Getting a sudden urge to attack, Len immediately runs up towards Theo, and stabs the cat's side with the golden light. He sweeps the cat towards Tsukiyomi, who just got the nearest brick from the broken pillars, and is beating the lion to death. "Don't you have your daggers?" Len asks, as Tsukiyomi throws the brick to the side. "I forgot I had those..." Tsukiyomi says, panting. "I- is he still alive?" Rin asks, stumbling to the scene. It took her a while, considering that she was still chained up to the broken remains of what the 'cage' was supposed to be. "I bet so.. *sigh* After the adrenaline is over, you gotta feel bad for the guy.. Wait, I need you to tell me more about Kimora later, Len. For now..." Tsukiyomi says, standing up. She walks over to Rin, and takes the chains. Her hands glow, as the sound of melting metal fills the room. Finally free from her semi-imprisonment, Rin runs over to her brother, and engulfs him in a hug. </p><p>"Oh my Amatsu.. I can't believe that.. that you are alive... Rin.. I- I thought I lost you.." Len says, letting all his feelings out at that exact moment. Rin breaths heavily, also tearing up. "You don't know what happened Len.. you don't know.. Those things... they.. They treated me like a pet. A toy to play with.. I.. I want to believe that Miku will be fine.. but.. If this happens to me.." Rin breaks down into sobs, with her brother unknowingly drawing an infinity symbol on her back to calm her down.</p><p>"Xingqiu! How many times do I have to say it: please stop freezing up whenever there is danger..." Chongyun says, holding Xingqiu close. "I'm sorry, Chongyun! I swear, I tried my hardest.. but.. I couldn't move.. If you weren't there..." Xingqiu says, his eyes tearing up. "I'm not gonna always be there to protect you.. but.. what's in the past is in the past." Chongyun says, letting go of Xingqiu. "Where are you two going now?" Tsukiyomi asks, turning to them. "Well, we'll make the trek back to Hibikase. It's the only Teleportation Point in all of EDEN right now; in a tavern called The Waypoint." Xingqiu explains. </p><p> "Why is that so important though?" Len asks. "Us humans use avatars to traverse in EDEN, while Vocalions can just use themselves to walk around. It's like reality is everywhere for a Vocalion, but at the cost of being prejudiced against..." Xingqiu says sadly, looking over to Rin. "Anyway, I heard that the Shinpi-teki Forest is over a couple of ways south. I heard that they are investigating a case where a human had been changed into a Vocalion by force. It's pretty dangerous there, so I would recommend being careful. Huge Venus Flytraps can come at you from any angle, along with tons of Liberators. Also, it may have some information on their plans as well, so it would be well to consider." Xingqiu says, and he walks away arm in tow with Chongyun.</p><p>Len sighs, as he looks over to Rin. "What are you thinking, you two?" Tsukiyomi asks. Rin looks at Tsukiyomi, and then back at her brother. "I- I need to think for a while. Alone with Rin. Could you.. wait outside?" Len asks, trying to not sound rude. "Alright. I'll be waiting in the snow." Tsukiyomi says, and she walks away, and out of the room. A couple of minutes later, Rin speaks. "So...? What are we going to do?" She asks. "Well... I was planning on going back with you home. But... where is home?" Len asks. "And if you guys go, who knows what could happen when Shinosuke finds out?" Venti says, walking into the wreckage. "*meows* Len, who is that?" Rin asks, her ears flattened. </p><p>"It's just Venti. He's with Tsukiyomi's party." Len says, and he notices that Venti has changed out of the dress. He is wearing his signature outfit, his lyre by his side. "Ah.." Rin says, clearly still shaken up. "What are you doing here?" Len asks. "Well, I decided to eavesdrop on you two because.. well... an important decision has to be made. And also to tell you that that one guy just got scammed. Heh, that's what he gets for believing that a bottle of water contains the soul of Amatsu... Imma go now. You two needa talk without me laughing halfway through...." Venti walks away, going into another laughing fit. </p><p>"Dont ask." Len says, and Rin nods in understanding. "So.. what are we going to do? It's not like we can just go home. We don't even have a home. I certainly don't wanna go to living in the streets again." Rin says, and Len smiles. "I want to tell you something important. And it's life-changing." Len says, and Rin's ears perk up, listening. "OK, I'm going to have to get used to you being a cat-human now, but... We are royalty, Rin." Len says, and Rin looks shocked at her brother. "What do you mean, "we are royalty"??" Rin asks, obviously confused. "Our mom is the Queen of Hibikase, and we are her supposed children. We were kidnapped when we were children because of a virus attack. It's like those times where we snuck into a rated R movie where we saw zombies attacking the world. Viruses are like the zombie apocalypse of EDEN, you know?" Len explains. "Yeah, I get it." She replies.</p><p>"We just have to find our biological father now, I guess. Even though... All this talk about The Liberators and Schmidtskelis worries me. We can't go back and act like nothing happened. Even if we did, we would have targets on our backs from The Liberators. So... let's go fight them, find father, and end this cycle of prejudice. What do you think?" Len asks. "Hell yeah! Imma need to punish them for doing all this shit to me! Augh... I can't even fathom what I will do..." Rin says angrily. Len sighs. </p><p>"We.. we'll go to the Shinpi-teki Forest, and find more about these sudden findings. After all, we've dug ourselves too far in to get out now..." Len says, putting his palms on Rin's shoulders, making the girl sigh. </p><p>"Guys! I've found a boy in the snow!" Tsukiyomi screams, urging the two blondes to rush over to where Tsukiyomi is, back in her normal clothes. She is kneeling in the snow, and has a young boy near her bosom, trying to keep him warm. "What happened?!" Len asks, concerned. "I was walking around, and I found him lying there, unconscious! He still has a pulse, but his body is so cold! What are we going to do...?" Tsukiyomi asks, looking at Len with concern. </p><p>"Let's bring him with us. I heard that the Shinpi-teki Forest is not as cold as here, and that the shamans are good with medicine dealing with this illness since they live about a couple of thousand doctors coming there for this medicine. We should hurry, if the boy has a chance of living." Rin says, and Tsukiyomi nods, and she stands up, holding the boy in her arms like a baby.</p><p>The pair then run off, rushing towards the forest. What they didn't know, however, was the looming threat above them that started showing itself more, meter by meter.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mahou~ Mahou~ helped me with the boss Theo transforms into. Without their help, Theo would've transformed into a spider!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ☆ Shinpi-teki: A Forest Full Of Mystical Events ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We... have...been.. running.... for... three... hours... straight..." Len pants, and Tsukiyomi stops running. She turns around, towards Len and Rin, and looks at them with a worried expression. "Ah.. I forgot about that... um.. let's find a place to rest for now. Just, be careful." Tsukiyomi says, and Rin sighs. The group all sits down, while Tsukiyomi is feeding the boy some water. "Where are we even heading, anyway?" Rin asks, and Len sighs. "I have no clue... Are we looking for a civilization, or a temple? This place is deserted more than the streets in Sapporo when Miku went missing..." Len says, and the two blondes grow silent.</p><p>"I think it's a town. Not a huge one like Hibikase, but a tiny one that is close together. I have heard rumors that their Chieftain is strictly against outsiders. If you thought that Aephozan was tough on their restrictions, this is way, way, worse. It doesn't matter if you are a royal in the Sun Kingdom, Jupiter won't have it. Ever since a resident of the Shinpi-teki was "contaminated" with whatever Shinosuke did to him, no one has been inside the civilization. As long as this stands, the people can't get enough of their population to not die from disease, carnivorous plants, and The Liberators. They've built walls around themselves, so Lumina can't even help them in case of a famine. So.. that's our situation." Tsukiyomi says, and the twins look at Tsukiyomi with a confused expression. </p><p>"What's a famine? And a Chieftain?" Rin asks, and Tsukiyomi sighs. "A famine is when people have no food to eat, because of climate, or a severe inflation- where money basically becomes useless. A Chieftain is someone who rules, but they are typically seen as more humble, and can understand more about the people they rule over. Anyway, how don't you know this, but you know other things?" Tsukiyomi asks. "I think the helpers at the orphanage didn't teach us these 'diverse' things. We were raised to be "perfect", according to the Headmaster's standards." Rin replies, and Tsukiyomi freezes.</p><p>"Did you say... Headmaster? Those titles only exist in orphanages that were controlled by-" Tsukiyomi says, but she is cut off by a low growl coming from the foliage. Rin arches her back subconsciously, with Len gripping on his classic yellow tie since he changed his outfit. "Dont speak their name. I shall not have this forest be contaminated by those petty words." The voice says, and Tsukiyomi sighs. She signals for the twins to stop acting on-edge, and she looks up to the sky. </p><p>"We want to enter." Tsukiyomi says, and the masculine voice laughs. "Ahahahaha! You what?! This forest is no joke, and neither am I. What will we gain from this? You traitors follow in that bastard's footsteps, ain't it?! We will not let you in this time!" The voice says, and Tsukiyomi sighs. "Please, Adeptus Xiao... I have a sick boy with me..." Tsukiyomi pleads, and Len notices that she would be a very good actress. The voice is silent for a minute. </p><p>"Fine. Get through our perils of the Shinpi-teki Forest, and you will find medicine for the child. Don't waste too much time, lest the boy die in your arms." Xiao says, dully. "You aren't going to even do something to help us?! At least act like you care!" Len yells, and Tsukiyomi sighs. "My job is protecting my people, not entertaining visitors. One wrong step and I'll have to fish your dead body out of the moor." Xiao says, and Tsukiyomi feels his presence leave. "Sorry about him. Being the protector of this forest, he.. he is always like this. Let's just hurry." Tsukiyomi says, standing up. </p><p>The trio walk through the forest, Len using Primmearion to whack at the vines. They shrivel back like snakes, and Tsukiyomi looks worriedly at Len. Rin is behind Tsukiyomi, not letting her guard down in the slightest. "Len, please watch where you are whacking. I have a bad feeling about how the vines are slinking back..." Tsukiyomi says, and Len shakes his head, slicing another vine. "I won't stop until we get the child some medicine. He's more important right now." Len says, and Tsukiyomi nods her head.</p><p>She feels the boy stirr, and looks down at him. "Don't... Phosphorus..." The boy says, wrapping an arm around Tsukiyomi's neck like a baby. "Yeah, you're right." Tsukiyomi says, nodding, and she looks back at Len.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                         ---------------------</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of hours of destroying any vines in their path, Tsukiyomi spots a blond man tangled in the vines. He is tied up along with some flytraps. The man's expression is neutral, but turns into a scowl when the plant's flowers get near him. "Len, Kagami is tangled in the vines! We have to help him!" She says, and Len nods. "I'll deal with it. You stay with Tsukiyomi." Rin says, as she runs up to Kagami. Leaping in the air, she lands onto the vines, extending her nails straight into the vines' core. A clearish-green liquid spills out, and Rin meows, biting into one of the flower's stalk. She twists her head, snapping the flytrap's head off. The other plant gets infuriated by this, and it's petals wrap around Rin.</p><p>She slices it in two, the liquid oozing out onto her claws. "What the hell is this shit?!" She says, and Kagami growls at the other plant. "Don't do anything, lest you set the whole forest on fire! Xiao would have my head if that happened!" Tsukiyomi shrieks, and Len nods. "I agree with Tsukiyomi! Please don't set this world on fire! We wouldn't be able to get the boy some medicine otherwise!" Len exclaims, and Kagami sighs as Rin makes quick work out of the other plant. She helps him reach the other members safely, and Tsukiyomi sighs. </p><p>"What are you doing here, Kagami?" Len asks, in which he receives a snarl from the aforementioned Draconid. "I went exploring, nothing much." He says, and he can hear Rin snickering. "HEY!" Kagami shouts, and Tsukiyomi winces, instinctively covering the boy's ears, which holds onto Tsukiyomi even tighter. Kagami's face looks like he regretted shouting at Rin. Kagami then notices the boy in Tsukiyomi's arms, in which all guilt disappears from his face. "Who is the boy? Did you do try something while I was gone, Kagamine?" Kagami says with a snarl, grabbing Len's tie, and pulling it towards the Draconid's chest. Len looks frightened at this gesture. "No, we found him in the snow. We don't know what his name is either." Tsukiyomi says, pacifying Kagami.</p><p>He lets go of Len's tie, and backs away from the blond. "Who's the girl too, Mother?" Kagami asks, pointing at Rin. "I was experimented on by the Liberators, so I'm going to crush them into next millennia!" Rin says, her ears perking up. "You have a serial code?" Kagami asks. "Yes." Rin says, showing the right side of her neck, which has a barcode on it. Kagami rolls up his sleeve, and a barcode can be seen on his shoulder. Unlike Rin and Len's code which the skin has healed around the mysterious code. "I see then. Mother, let me see the boy's face." Kagami says, and Tsukiyomi complies, turning the boy's head gingerly, showing his left cheek. Kagami gasps, and grips his arm where the code is. He sits down, caked in sweat. </p><p>"Kagami, is something the matter?" Tsukiyomi asks, concerned. "I.. I think.. It's him. Xeno, my.. brother?" Kagami says, with silence following from the rest of the group.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ☆ X3n0? ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After stumbling onto the boy in the snow about a couple of days before, the boy opens his eyes. </p>
<p>What will our cast do when he starts speaking the language of Vraeviterra's ancestors?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean by that?" Len asks. "When Shinosuke mentioned the names of Phosphorus and Xeno all the way back in Aephozan.. I felt that.. emotion.. When I was worried about you, Mother, when.. when.. when you got attacked by Jiang." Kagami explains, and Tsukiyomi nods. "Wait, what the hell? What are you talking about?! You're too young to have children!" Rin exclaims, and Tsukiyomi sighs. "Well.. It's hard to explain. I created him, but not in the way... you do. Or well, you would normally do. I dappled in a forbidden art, and I don't regret it. With this boy, however, I.. I think I'll remember something when I hear his voice. Which we won't if we don't get moving. I.. I have a feeling coming here isn't pointless, even if he.. well.. dies in my arms." Tsukiyomi says, walking off. The rest follow her.</p>
<p>"How do you know this, Kagami? The boy could be Phosphorus for all you know." Rin asks, and Kagami sighs. "Phosphorus.. has a faint smell of bone ash, and copper. They... augh.. I can't remember what they look like, or even their gender. But.. I remember their feminine screams as the smell of iron fills the air. With Xeno, however... I think they are a young boy, 'cause I remember wanting to protect him. I'm thinking Phosphorus is older than I. Xeno.. I remember him being in a birdcage, speaking a different language when he was created. I... I felt his pain, when he was forced to adapt "modern" characteristics in his life." Kagami says, as the group walk in a cluster. Rin is on-edge, tearing any vines away from the group. </p>
<p>Tsukiyomi sighs, looking at the young boy she has cradled to her chest. "A- are we lost?." She says, walking through the crowd, and into a clearing. "I don't sense any monsters around..." Len says, worried. Tsukiyomi puts the boy down, and she tries backing away. "Mommy... don't leave me... Not like Phosphorus did..." The boy says, a bot more clearly. "Oh... My.. Xeno, is that you?" Tsukiyomi says, with Kagami becoming on-edge by hearing Tsukiyomi's voice crack. "What do you mean?" Len asks. "I.. I think.. It's him... I remember some memories now.. Why did I do that back then with him...? He.. augh... That's right.. We.. Retributed recently. Why... Why did I forget about him? And what happened to her? What..." Tsukiyomi says, a tear falling out of her eye, and it lands on the boy's barcode on his cheek. </p>
<p>It glimmers, as the boy opens his eyes. Lime orbs glimmer back at her, and she smiles. "Do.. do you remember me?" Tsukiyomi asks. "What.. what do you mean?" He asks, wiping the tear off of his face. "Don't you remember me, Xeno?" Tsukiyomi asks, and the boy shakes his head. He scoots away from her, frightened. "Who- who is X3n0? 1- 1'm #131.293 o- or #54- Wh0 1s X3n0?!" He asks, spewing out random numbers. "Please, calm down! I.. I.. *sigh*" Tsukiyomi says, reaching out to the frightened boy. </p>
<p>"Mi nye zido, nye biadam. Yo dada movo eleka.. Mimi.. muhe.. Xeno..Mi nye muhe biat yo. Mimi.. shato." Tsukiyomi says in the unfamilliar language.</p>
<p>"Yo.. dada?" The boy says, seeming to relax.</p>
<p>"Mi.. nini." The boy says, sighing. </p>
<p>"Mi celi." Tsukiyomi replies, smiling.</p>
<p>"Mi kundala celi unu, nye yaya. Mi nye ika. Mimi shato, da?" Tsukiyomi says, and the boy starts moving towards Tsukiyomi slowly. </p>
<p>"Mi muhe yo. Mimi shato, muhe celi upa, muhe celi? Odomu aba mi, muhe biat? Yo plata mi, muhe aba nye ika. Mimi shato, odomu. Upa sada, biat, dudu ika." He says, embracing Tsukiyomi. "Did anyone understand what the hell they said?" Rin asks. "Well.. she did say it was an ancient language spoken a while ago. She also said that this language wasn't spoken anymore." Len replies. "I.. I can understand some of it." Kagami says, walking towards the pair. </p>
<p>"Yoyo dada odomu?" Kagami asks, and Rin gapes. "Mi yo dada unusama. Yo dada, muhe nye ika?" The boy asks, and Kagami nods. "I feel like we've been left out of an important discovery here, but I can't understand a word they are saying!" Rin says, and Tsukiyomi turns her head towards the twins. "Sorry, but it is really him. I had forgotten all about him before I escaped." Tsukiyomi says, looking down at the boy. "What do you mean?" Len asks. "Well, you've heard from Peridot about me, right?" Tsukiyomi asks, not noticing Len's face flare up in a red blush. </p>
<p>"Y- yep." He says, as Rin lightly pushes him with her elbow. "I know that he knows that Luka has no clue where I came from. And.. I think I'm finally ready to say." Tsukiyomi says, leaving the boy in the clearing with Rin and Kagami. </p>
<p>The pair walk off a couple of meters away from the group, and Tsukiyomi sighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you would like, you can use the Genshin Wiki to translate the sentences in Hillichurlian. As of writing this, not all Hillichurlian has been fully translated to English. I would like to put that out there if the translation is off. Sometimes I forget what I write, so if sentences don't make sense, please let me know in Hillichurlian. If you do translate it (and successfully manage to not confuse words with others since one word can mean multiple things) however, it contains HEAVY spoilers. </p>
<p>If you wouldn't like to be spoiled, you can just keep reading in order for get the required information. At the end of this work, please comment if any Hillichurlian is off, and I will correct it to the best of my abilities. I will also try and update the chapters to increase accuracy when more words are translated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me your thoughts and questions!</p><p>Comments are always appreciated!</p><p> </p><p>If you would like to use my original characters, all you have to do is ask!<br/>Please provide a summary of your story along with your request.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>